Wolf Time Rush
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: Kendall Knight, is an average teenager suffering from asthma and living with his single mother in this Beacon Hills. One night, he and his best friend Carlos Garcia, the son of the local sheriff, Mr. Garcia, learn about half a corpse found by police in the woods. The two set out to find the other half, but Kendall is attacked and bitten by a werewolf. A bit of slash. Sorry.
1. Character List

**Yes guys I have started this. I was thinking about starting this and I guess I should. So hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and this chapter will only be the character list. So hope you guys enjoy next chapter! Oh and I'm probably going to start chapter 1 somewhere in February. Sorry guys. But just the fact that I already have big time injection, only the young and another story coming up. (If you guys are reading this at the end of January or the middle of January, then there won't be an upcoming story except this on).**

**Oh and this is going to be season 1. So for season 2 I will have Wolf Time Rush 2. The same with season 3a, 3b, 4 and 5 when it comes out but instead of 2 it will be the number of the season the story is set in. So hope you guys are alright with this and hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

**Cast/Characters**

**Kendall Knight as Scott McCall**

**Carlos Garcia as Stiles Stilinski (Carlos and Stiles literally have like the same personality. And both of them have dad cops)**

**Jo Taylor as Allison Argent**

**James Hale as Derek Hale (Yes I did change James's surname from Diamond to Hale)**

**Mr. Taylor as Chris Argent**

**Stephanie King as Lydia Martin**

**Logan Mitchel as Danny (Sorry all the Logan lovers for making Logan like boys)**

**Jett Stetson as Jackson Whittemore (They are quite similar. As both of them hate the main character)**

**Jennifer Knight as Mellisa McCall**

**Gustavo Rouque as Dr. Deaton (Both of them are the main characters bosses/producers so I guess why not)**

**Mr. Garcia as Sheriff Stilinski (Both are cops. :-))**

**Mrs Taylor as Victoria Argent (I don't know Jo's mothers name so lets call her Mrs. Taylor for now)**

**Travis ****as Peter Hale (Don't know what Travis's last name is))**

**Sylvia Garcia as Kate Argent (Lets say she's an Argent and imagine Jo's aunt with a crossbow. Pretty interesting)**

**Chris Masters as Coach (Why not)**

**Miss Collins as every teacher excluding coach (She is the only teacher in Big Time Rush and I didn't want to have characters from my head)**

* * *

**Ok guys so I hope I haven't missed anyone from teen wolf. And I hope you guys are ok with me starting this in February. sorry. But yeah! Hope you guys will like this and see ya'll next time!**


	2. Wolf Moon

**The first chapter! Woo Hoo! Oh and I don't know if I mentioned this in the characters list, but this is going to be a script so not an actual story. Hope you guys are alright with that. SORRY!**

* * *

1x01 Wolf Moon

(In Kendall's house)

Kendall: Carlos, what the hell are you doing?!

Carlos: You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?

Kendall: I thought you were a predator.

Carlos: A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police.

Kendall: For what?

Carlos: Two joggers found a body in the woods.

Kendall: A dead body?

Carlos: No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body.

Kendall: You mean like murdered?

Carlos: Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s.

Kendall: Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?

Carlos: That's the best part. They only found half. We're going.

(In the woods)

Kendall: We're seriously doing this?

Carlos: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.

Kendall: I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow.

Carlos: Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.

Kendall: No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line.

Carlos: Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.

Kendall: Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?

Carlos: Huh! I didn't even think about that.

Kendall: And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?

Carlos: Also something I didn't think about.

Kendall: It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail.

Carlos: I know.

Kendall: Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?

Carlos: Wait, come on!

Kendall: Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!

Cop: Hold it right there!

Sheriff: Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.

Carlos: Dad, how are you doing?

Sheriff: So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?

Carlos: No, heh. Not the boring ones.

Sheriff: Now, where's your usual partner in crime?

Carlos: Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone.

Sheriff: Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.

(School)

Jett: Dude - watch the paint job.

Logan: Yo, Jett, let's go, bro.

Carlos: Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!

Kendall: Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.

Carlos: A wolf bit you?

Kendall: Uh - huh.

Carlos: No, not a chance.

Kendall: I heard a wolf howling.

Carlos: No, you didn't.

Kendall: What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?

Carlos: Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years.

Kendall: Really?

Carlos: Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.

Kendall: All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body.

Carlos: You - are you kidding me?

Kendall: No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month.

Carlos: Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Stephanie King. Hey, Stephanie- You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know.

Kendall: Uh - huh.

Carlos: Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you.

Teacher: As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester.

(Outside)

_Jo:(Over the phone) Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya._

_Vice - Principal: Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?_

_Jo: No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family._

_Vice - Principal: Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while._

(In the classroom)

Vice- Principal: Class, this is our new student, Jo Taylor. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.

Jo: Thanks.

Teacher: We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133.

(In the corridors during recess)

Stephanie: That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?

Jo: My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.

Stephanie: And you are my new best friend. Hey, Jett.

(Cafeteria)

Girl: Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?

Carlos: Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together.

Lydia: So, this weekend, there's a party.

Jo: A party?

Jett: Yeah - Friday night. You should come.

Jo: Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking.

Jett: You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage.

Jo: You mean like football?

Jett: Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years.

Stephanie: Because of a certain team captain.

Jett: Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else -

Jo: Well, I was going to -

Stephanie: Perfect - You're coming.

(Lacrosse field)

Carlos: But if you play - I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?

Kendall: I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line.

Coach: Knight!

Kendall: Yeah?

Coach: You're on goal.

Kendall: I've never played.

Coach: I know - scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!

Kendall: What about me?

Coach: Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on!

Jo: Who is that?

Stephanie: Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?

Jo: He's in my English class.

Jett: Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!

Jo: He seems like he's pretty good.

Stephanie: Oh, very good.

Kendall: God.

(The woods)

Kendall: I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things.

Carlos: Smell things? Like what?

Kendall: Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket.

Carlos: I don't even have any mint - mojito - So all this started with a bite.

Kendall: What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?

Carlos: You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection.

Kendall: Are you serious?

Carlos: Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy.

Kendall: What's that? Is that bad?

Carlos: Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.

Kendall: Once a month?

Carlos: Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. (howls) Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling.

Kendall: Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.

Carlos: I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.

Kendall: No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.

Carlos: Maybe the killer moved the body.

Kendall: If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.

James: What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.

Carlos: Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know.

Kendall: Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work.

Carlos: Dude, that was James Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.

Kendall: Remember what?

Carlos: His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.

Kendall: I wonder what he's doing back.

Carlos: Come on.

(Animal Clinic)

Kendall: Hey, kitties.

Kendall: Hi.

Jo: I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!

Kendall: It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?

Jo: No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is -

Kendall: Where is it?

Jo: It's in my car.

Kendall: You okay? She's just frightened.

Jo: That makes two of us.

Kendall: Let me see if I have any better luck. I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now. Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag.

Jo: Oh, I don't want to trouble you.

Kendall: Here. What? I didn't see anything.

Jo: Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid.

Kendall: How come?

Jo: I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl.

Kendall: You are a girl.

Jo: I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl.

Kendall: What kind of girl are you?

Jo: Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was.

Kendall: Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girly ever. It'd be pathetic.

Jo: Yeah, right.

Kendall: So - It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want.

Jo: I don't think so.

Kendall: Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious. You see? She likes you.

Jo: What?

Kendall: Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek.

Jo: Oh. It's from the crying. Thanks.

Kendall: Yeah.

Kendall: So, um - I was wondering - I mean - Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?

Jo: Family night was a total lie.

Kendall: So is that a yes, you'll go?

Jo: Definitely yes.

(Morning)

Kendall: Good morning.

(School)

Jett: All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice.

Kendall: What?

Jett: Where are you getting your juice?

Kendall: My mom does all the grocery shopping.

Jett: Now, listen, Knight - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.

Kendall: Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?

Jett: What the hell is going on with you, Knight?

Scott: What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!

Jett: You think you're funny - Don't you, Knight? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes.

Stiles: Scott! Scott, wait up.

(Lacrosse Field)

Kendall: Carlos, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?

Carlos: Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!

Kendall: Carlos, I gotta go.

Carlos: Wait, no! Kendall! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf.

Coach: Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! Got a question, Knight?

Kendall: What?

Coach: You raised your hand. You have a question?

Kendall: Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing. Sorry.

Coach: Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!

Jett: Let's go! Let's go!

(Kendall does the flip)

Coach: Knight! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?

Kendall: No, coach.

Coach: What the hell was that?

Kendall: I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot.

Coach: Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!

(Carlos's room)

Carlos: Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information.

Kendall: How much Adderall have you had today?

Carlos: A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen.

Kendall: Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?

Carlos: No, they're still questioning people, even Beau Hale.

Kendall: Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.

Carlos: Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?

Kendall: What, then?

Carlos: Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?

Kendall: Should I?

Carlos: It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em.

Kendall: A whole pack of wolves?

Carlos: No - Werewolves.

Kendall: Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Jo in an hour.

Carlos: I saw you on the field today, Kendall. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible.

Kendall: Yeah, so I made a good shot.

Carlos: No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore.

Kendall: Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow.

Carlos: Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?

Kendall: What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?

Carlos: I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Kendall. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.

Kendall: Bloodlust?

Carlos: Yeah, your urge to kill.

Kendall: I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Carlos.

Carlos: You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Jo does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now.

Kendall: What are you doing?

Carlos: I'm canceling the date.

Kendall: No, give it to me!

(Kendall attacks Carlos)

Kendall: I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry.

(Kendall's room)

Kendall: Mom!

Jennifer: Is this a party or a date?

Kendall: Maybe both.

Jennifer: And her name is -

Kendall: Jo.

Jennifer: Jo. Nice.

Kendall: Thank you.

Jennifer: We don't need to have a talk, do we?

Kendall: Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you.

Jennifer: Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back.

Kendal: Are you serious?

Jennifer: You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on!

(Party)

Jo: You okay?

Kendall: What? Yeah. I'm fine.

Jo: Are you okay?

Kendall: I'll be right back.

Stiles: Yo, Kendall, you good?

Girl: Are you okay?

(With James)

James: Jo. I'm a friend of Kendall's. My name's James.

(Kendall's room)

Kendall: Go away.

Stiles: Kendall, it's me. Let me in, Kendall. I can help.

Kendall: No! Listen, you gotta find Jo.

Stiles: She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?

Kendall: No, I think I know who it is.

Stiles: You just let me in. We can try -

Kendall: It's James. James Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods.

Stiles: Kendall - James's the one who drove Jo from the party.

Stiles: Kendall!

(The Argent's front door)

Carlos: Hi, Mrs. Taylor. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe -

Mrs. Taylor: Jo! It's for you.

(The woods)

Kendall: Where is she?

James: She's safe. From you.

Kendall: What did you do with her?

James: Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run.

(Hunters come into view)

Mr. Taylor: Take him.

Kendall: Who were they?

James: Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.

Kendall: Us? You mean you! You did this to me!

James: Is it really so bad, Kendall? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.

Kendall: I don't want it.

James: You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Kendall - We're brothers now.

(The next morning in Carlos's car)

Kendall: You know what actually worries me the most?

Stiles: If you say Jo, I'm gonna punch you in the head.

Kendall: She probably hates me now.

Stiles: Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it.

(School)

Jo: So what happened? You left me stranded at the party.

Kendall: Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason.

Jo: Did you get sick?

Kendall: I definitely had an attack of something.

Jo: Am I gonna get an explanation?

Kendall: Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?

Jo: Am I gonna regret this?

Kendall: Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?

Jo: Definitely yes. That's my dad. I better go.

* * *

**So how was that guys? Did you all like it? Please review if you liked it. It took me some time to write all that. And sorry for the fact that it's just a script and not an actual story. I'm really sorry. But then it would've took me even longer to write this. But yeah hope you guys enjoyed this! And also sorry for not updating on my other 2 stories but I've not only have been busy with this one, but also I had a whole lot of rehearsals for a drama performance that happened on Thursday. But yeah, see yah peeps!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. So I know this is not actually a chapter but I just wanted to ask you all something about this story. **

**Would it be ok if I had James as Derek?**

** I just wanted to ask you that because I was just watching teen wolf season 1 episode 2 and when Scott was attacked but Derek while video chatting Stiles, I didn't really see Beau doing that to Kendall in Wolf Time Rush, but instead James. So this is just a thought. If you guys don't want to, then I won't change Beau into James.**

** But If you like that idea, I will start putting James as Derek and also Change all the Beau's to James's in both chapter 2, 1 and the cast list. So just wanted to share that with you all. **

**And also The second chapter is being written and it will definitely be up someday this week. I promise you all! **

**So what do you think? Should I change Beau into James or keep Beau as Derek? Please tell me in the reviews and the next chapter you will all find out weather James will be Derek or Beau will stay being Derek? **

**It's up to you guys. I'm not making the decision. **

**I personally think that James should play Derek but I want to see what you all think! **

**So for now, stay tuned for the next chapter of not only this story, but also the other stories! **

**Peace out!**


	4. Second Chance At First Line

**New chapter everybody! Hopes everyone enjoys this so far! I'm sorry for not updating much but I had loads of homework. So I'm sorry everyone! Hopes you all can forgive me! Anyway, here is the new chapter of 'Wolf Time Rush'!**

**Also I have decided to change Derek's character. From now, It's James that will be Derek!**

**So now,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on wolf time rush_

_Kendall: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf._

_Carlos: A wolf bit yah?_

_Ms. Collins: Class, this is our new student, Jo Taylor._

_Jett: What the hell is going on with you Knight?!_

_Kendall: I can see, hear and smell things I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell!_

_James: What are you doing here?_

_Carlos: That was James Hale._

_Carlos: His family, they all burned in a fire that happened like ten years ago._

_Kendall: Do you think, you'd like to go to that party with me?_

_Jo: Definitely yes._

_Jennifer: Is this a date or a party?_

_Kendall: Maybe both._

_Jennifer: And her name is?_

_Kendall: Jo._

_Kendall: I just make first line; I got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me; and everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?_

_Kendall: AHHH!  
_

_Kendall: Who were they?_

_James: Hunters. The kind that has been hunting us for centuries._

_Jo: It's my dad._

* * *

(School changing rooms)

Carlos: Did you apologize to Jo?

Kendall: Yeah.

Carlos: Is she giving you a second chance or -

Kendall: Yeah.

Carlos: Yeah! All right. So everything's good.

Kendall: No.

Carlos: No?

Kendall: Remember - The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em.

Carlos: Her dad?

Kendall: Shot me -

Carlos: Jo's father?

Kendall: With a crossbow.

Carlos: Jo's father -

Kendall: Yes! Her father! Oh, my God.

Carlos: No, Kendall. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?

Kendall: No. N - no. I don't think so.

Carlos: Does she know about him?

Kendall: Oh, yeah. I don't know. What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man.

Carlos: Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Kendall. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?

Kendall: Lacrosse.

Carlos: Here we go!

(Lacrosse field)

Coach: Let's go! One - on - one from up top! Jett - Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. Knight, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, Knight. Hey, Knight!

Jett: You sure you still want to be first line, Knight?

Coach: My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?

Kendall: Yes, coach.

Coach: I can't hear you.

Kendall: Yes, coach.

Coach: Then do it again. Knight's gonna do it again! Knight's gonna do it again! Let's go!

Carlos: Kendall? Kendall, you okay?

Coach: Yeah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,

Kendall: I can't control it, Carlos. It's happening.

Carlos: What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on.

(Changing rooms)

Carlos: Come on, here we go. There. That's it. You okay? Scott, you okay?

Kendall: Get away from me!

(Kendall changes into a werewolf)

Kendall: Carlos, what happened?

Carlos: You tried to kill me. It's like I've told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger.

Kendall: But it's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed.

Carlos: Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You an't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game.

Kendall: But I'm first line.

Carlos: Not anymore.

(Kendall's house/room)

Jennifer: Hey. Late shift for me again. But I am taking Saturday off to see you first game.

Kendall: Oh, mom, you can't.

Jennifer: Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days.

Kendall: Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed.

Jennifer: Just stress? Nothin' else?

Kendall: Homework.

Jennifer: I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?

Kendall: Right now?

Jennifer: Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?

Kendall: Have you?

Jennifer: Get some sleep.

(Video chat with Carlos)

Kendall: What'd you find out?

Carlos: Well, it's bad. Jett's got a separated shoulder.

Kendall: Because of me?

Carlos: Because he's a tool.

Kendall: But is he gonna play?

Carlos: Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday. [typing: It looks like -]

Kendall: What? It looks like what? Come on. Damn it. What?

Carlos: [typing: someone's behind you.]

(James attacks Kendall)

James: I saw you on the field.

Kendall: Wha - what are you talking about?

James: You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone.

Kendall: But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -

James: And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself.

(James disappears)

Kendall: [gasping for air]

(Coaches office)

Coach: What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?

Kendall: I mean - I can't play the game tomorrow night.

Coach: You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night.

Kendall: No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night.

Coach: I'm not following.

Kendall: I'm having some personal issues.

Coach: Is it a girl?

Kendall: No.

Coach: Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Logan is gay.

Kendall: Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it.

Coach: You don't think Logan's a - good - lookin' guy?

Kendall: I - think he's good - looking. I - but I - I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I - I -

Coach: What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth - They were all cracked and rotted. It was - it was disgusting.

Kendall: My - God. What happened to him?

Coach: He got veneers. Is - is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Knight?

Kendall: No - I'm - Having some issues dealing with aggression.

Coach: Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved.

Kendall: Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night.

Coach: Listen, Knight, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready.

Kendall: If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?

Coach: Knight, play the game.

(School corridors)

Kendall: [gets text from mom: Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!]

Jo: Hey.

Kendall: Hey.

Jo: Busy?

Kendall: No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you.

Jo: I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow.

Kendall: You are?

Jo: And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Stephanie, Jett. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go.

Kendall: God.

(Bell goes)

(Jo finds her jacket in her locker)

(Second bell goes and makes Jo jump)

(Classroom)

Stephanie: Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?

Kendall: 'Cause I'm sort of not.

Stephanie: I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him.

Kendall: He brutally injured himself ramming into me.

Stephanie: Jett's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance.

Kendall: Okay.

Stephanie: I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers.

Kendall: Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone.

Stephanie: Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Jo to all the hot players on the team. And Kendall Knight can stay home, surfing the net for p0rn.

Ms. Collins: Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem.

Kendall: Tell me about it.

(School corridors)

Carlos: Hey, come here.

Kendall: What?

Carlos: Come here. Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?

Sheriff : I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately.

Principal: Look, we don't -

Kendall: Curfew because of the body.

Carlos: Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants.

Kendall: Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about James.

Carlos: I can do something.

Kendall: Like what?

Carlos: Find the other half of the body.

Kendall: Are you kidding?

(With Jo)

Stephanie: This is Jo.

Lacrosse player: Hi. Nice to meet you.

Stephanie: She's the new girl. She just moved here.

Lacrosse player: Oh, how do you like it?

Jo: I like it.

Kendall: So Stephanie's introducing you to everyone?

Jo: She's being so unbelievably nice to me.

Kendall: I wonder why.

Jo: Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck.

Kendall: Where did you get that?

Jo: My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Stephanie brought it back from the party. She has my combination -

Kendall: Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?

Jo: Like who?

Kendall: Like James.

Jo: Your friend?

Kendall: He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?

Jo: Mmm, not much at all.

Kendall: What did you say?

Jo: I - gotta get to class.

Kendall: Jo -

Jo: No, I really have to go.

(The woods)

Kendall: James! James! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!

James: Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Carlos can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Kendall, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you - everything falls apart.

(Kendall's house)

(Carlos rushing through it to Kendall's room)

Carlos: What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -

Kendall: I found something at James Hale's.

Carlos: Are you kidding? What?

Kendall: There's something buried there - I could smell blood.

Carlos: That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?

Kendall: I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails James for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.

(Beacon Hills Hospital)

Carlos: Hey.

Kendall: Okay.

Carlos: Good luck, I guess.

(Kendall walks off to a different room)

(With Carlos)

Carlos: Hey, Stephanie. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better.

Stephanie: Hold on, give me a second. Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?

Carlos: No. Sorry. I'll just sit. You don't care.

Stephanie: Okay.

(With Kendall)

(Kendall walks around and walks to the morgues room)

(Finds half a body of the dead woman)

(With Carlos)

Stephanie: Did he do it?

Jett: He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me.

Stephanie: You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or - do you want to go - pro?

(Stephanie and Jett kiss)

Carlos: Holy god!

Kendall: The scent was the same.

Carlos: You sure?

Kendall: Yes.

Carlos: So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?

Kendall: Which means we have proof he killed the girl.

Carlos: I say we use it.

Kendall: How?

Carlos: Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop James, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?

Kendall: There are bite marks on the legs, Carlos - bite marks.

Carlos: Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel.

(The woods at night)

Kendall: Wait, something's different.

Carlos: Different how?

Kendall: I don't know. Let's just get this over with.

Kendall: This is taking way too long.

Carlos: Just keep going.

Kendall: What if he comes back?

Carlos: Then we get the hell out of here.

Kendall: What if he catches us?

Carlos: I have a plan for that.

Kendall: Which is?

Carlos: You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad.

Kendall: I hate that plan.

Carlos: Oh, stop, stop, stop.

Kendall: Hurry.

Carlos: I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?

Kendall: I'll do it.

Carlos: What the hell is that?

Kendall: It's a wolf.

Carlos: Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood.

Kendall: I told you something was different.

Carlos: This doesn't make sense.

Kendall: We gotta get out of here.

Carlos: Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up.

Kendall: What's wrong?

Carlos: You see that flower?

Kendall: What about it?

Carlos: I think it's wolfsbane.

Kendall: What's that?

Carlos: Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?

Kendall: No.

Carlos: Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?

Kendall: No! What!

Carlos: You are so unprepared for this.

Kendall: Carlos.

Carlos: Holy -

(Morning in the woods)

(Police arrest James)

Kendall: No. Oh, God

(Carlos walk to the car where James is inside)

Carlos: Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?

James: Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to.

(Carlos's dad pulls Carlos out the car)

Sheriff: There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?

Carlos: I'm just trying to help.

Sheriff: Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this.

Carlos: We were looking for Kendall's inhaler.

Sheriff: Which he dropped when?

Carlos: The other night.

Sheriff: The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body.

Carlos: Yes.

Sheriff: The night that you told me you were alone and Kendall was at home.

Carlos: Yes. No. Oh, crap.

Sheriff: So you lied to me.

Carlos: That depends on how you define lying.

Sheriff: Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?

Carlos: Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?

Sheriff: Get the hell out of here.

Carlos: Absolutely.

(In Carlos's Jeep)

Kendall: I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial.

Carlos: Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn.

Kendall: I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.

Carlos: Maybe it's different for girl werewolves.

Kendall: Okay! Stop it!

Carlos: Stop what?

Kendall: Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much.

Carlos: Are you okay?

Kendall: No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay.

Carlos: You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Kendall, sooner or later.

Kendall: I can't.

Carlos: Well, you're gonna have to.

Kendall: No! I can't breathe. Aah! Ah, pull over!

Carlos: Why? What's happening?

Kendall: You kept it?

Carlos: What was I supposed to do with it?

Kendall: Stop the car!

Carlos: Okay - Okay. We're good, you can - Kendall? Kendall?

(Carlos speed driving his Jeep through the woods)

Operator: Carlos, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty.

Carlos: I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls.

Operator: Odd how?

Carlos: Uh, like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets.

Operator: I'm hanging up on you now.

Carlos: No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait!

Operator: Good bye!

(Jo's house (Outside))

Mr. Taylor: My god.

Jo: Dad? Dad! What the hell are you doing?

Mr. Taylor: He - he came out of nowhere, Jo.

Jo: Are you trying to kill him?

Mr. Taylor: No, no, of course not. He just - he just ran out into the driveway.

Kendall: I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry.

Jo: You okay?

Kendall: Yeah. Y - yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi.

Mr. Taylor: You sure you're okay?

Kendall: Yeah. Yeah, completely. Uhh. I should go, I've got a - lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?

Jo: Of course I'm coming.

Mr. Taylor: We both are.

(Changing rooms)

Kendall: You gonna try to convince me not to play?

Carlos: I just hope you know what you're doing.

Kendall: If I don't play, I lose first line and Jo.

Carlos: Jo's not going anywhere. And it's one game that you really don't need to play.

Kendall: I wanna play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Jo. I want a semi - freaking normal life. Do you get that?

Carlos: I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry.

Kendall: I got it.

Carlos: Or stressed.

Kendall: I got it.

Carlos: Don't think about Jo being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that James's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck.

(Lacrosse Field)

Stephanie: Kendall - I just want you to remember one thing for tonight.

Kendall: Uh - Winning isn't everything?

Stephanie: Nobody likes a loser.

Coach: How's the shoulder?

Jett: It's fine.

Coach: You feel any pain?

Jett: No.

Coach: What if I gave it a big ol' punch? Would you - would you feel any pain then?

Jett: Maybe.

Coach: Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just -

Jett: Just..keep - playing?

Coach: That's my boy.

Kendall: Please let this be okay. Please.

Sheriff: Hey, kid.

Carlos: Hey.

Sheriff: So, you think you'll see any action tonight?

Carlos: Action? Maybe.

Referee: Down!

Kendall: Please.

Referee: Set!

Coach: That's it, Jett! Get fired up! Fired up!

Carlos: Brutal. Oh, this is not gonna be good.

Jett: Only to me.

Logan: But what if he's open?

Jackson: Who's the captain, you or me?

Logan: Jett, come on, dude, I just wanna win.

Jett: We will win.

Logan: But -

Jett: What did I say? Huh? What - did - I say?

Logan: Don't pass to Knight.

Referee: You okay, kid?

Mr. Taylor: Which one is Kendall again?

Stephanie: Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game.

Jo: I hope he's okay.

Stephanie: I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Jo. A little help here?

Referee: Down! Set!

Carlos: Yes! That's what I - What? What?

Coach: Knight! Pass to Knight!

Referee: Set!

Coach: Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?

Carlos: Yes, I believe so, coach.

Coach: Interesting. Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha - Way to go, Knight! What? The ball's in the net.

Carlos: Ball's in the net.

Coach: That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it.

Referee: Down!

Opponent: Hey, what the hell's up with your teammate, man? What's he on?

Jett: I don't know. Yet.

Referee: Set!

Carlos: No, no. Kendall, no, no.

Jennifer: Come on, come on.

Jo: You can do it, Kendall. You can do it, Kendall.

Carlos: Yes! Ha! Oh, my God.

Carlos: Dad, what's wrong?

(Changing rooms)

Jo: Kendall? Kendall, are you here? Kendall? Kendall?

Jo: Hey, are you okay? Kendall. You scared me. Are you all right?

Kendall: Yeah. Sorry, I - just got kind of lightheaded for a sec.

Jo: Maybe it's the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there.

Kendall: I'm sorry for acting really weird today.

Jo: It's okay. I can handle weird.

Kendall: To be totally honest, you, uh - make me kind of nervous.

Jo: I do?

Kendall: Yeah, kind of like really nervous. I just—I - Wanna make sure I get my second chance.

Jo: You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it.

Kendall: Well - maybe I need to learn to take more chances.

Jo: Maybe you do.

Jo: I gotta get back to my dad. Hi, Carlos.

Carlos: Hey, yeah.

Kendall: I kissed her.

Carlos: I saw.

Kendall: She kissed me.

Carlos: Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?

Kendall: I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad.

Carlos: Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then.

Kendall: What?

Carlos: The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.

Kendall: And -

Carlos: Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. James's human, not animal. James not killer. James let out of jail.

Kendall: Are you kidding?

Carlos: No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Brooke Hale.

Kendall: Hale?

Carlos: James's sister.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! How was this everybody? Hope everyone liked it! I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but I know that it WILL be up. Also I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter of teen problems these past 2 weeks but I had an authors block. But now it's kind of over. So hopefully it will be up this week! And also sorry for not updating much on this story put writing the whole script of teen wolf all over again but with Big Time Rush names takes quite a while. So sorry for that but now you read the second chapter and are hopefully happy that I've actually updated!  
**

**So for now,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Pack Mentality

**So the next chapter is here! Thanks for the reviews and also thank you Rusher Driver for understanding me! It means a lot. So I really have nothing else to say so,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Wolf Time Rush._

_Kendall: I wanna go out with Jo._

_Kendall: I kissed her._

_Carlos: I saw. _

_Kendall: I wanna semi-freaking normal life._

_Carlos: Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. James's human, not animal. James not killer. James let out of jail._

_Kendall: You did this to me!_

_James: The bite is a gift._

_Kendall: I don't want it._

_James: You will._

_Kendall: AHHH!_

_Kendall: Who were they?_

_James: Hunters._

_Jo: It's my dad._

_Kendall: Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?!_

_Carlos: You're cursed, Kendall._

* * *

(Kendall's nightmare)

(Outside school at night)

Kendall: Come on.

Jo: Where are you taking me?

Kendall: Somewhere where we can be alone.

Jo: We are alone.

Kendall: Somewhere where we can be more alone. Come on.

(Inside the bus)

Jo: What's wrong?

Kendall: Get away.

Jo: Kendall? Kendall?

Kendall: Get away from me.

(Kendall kills Jo)

(Real Life)

(At school)

Carlos: So you killed her?

Kendall: I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before.

Carlos: Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently.

Kendall: "A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again.

Carlos: Noted. Let me take a guess here -

Kendall: No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out.

Carlos: No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take.

Kendall: Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.

Carlos: Who, James? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?

Kendall: Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.

Carlos: How real?

Kendall: Like it actually happened.

(Outside)

Carlos: I think it did.

(Back inside the building)

Carlos: She's probably fine.

Kendall: She's not answering my texts, Carlos.

Carlos: It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence.

Kendall: Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?

Carlos: No.

Allison: You scared the hell outta me.

Kendall: You're okay.

Jo: Once my heart starts beating again, yeah. What?

Kendall: I'm just happy to see you.

Speaker: Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled.

Jo: Save me a seat at lunch?

Kendall: Yeah.

Jett: What are you looking at, asswipe?

(Science class)

Kendall: Maybe it was my blood on the door.

Carlos: Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something.

Kendall: And did what?

Carlos: Ate it.

Kendall: Raw?

Carlos: No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything.

Ms. Collins: Mr. Garcia, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. Knight would benefit from a little distance, yes?

Carlos: No.

Ms. Collins: Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.

Girl: Hey, I think they found something.

Kendall: That's not a rabbit.

Carlos: Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that.

Kendall: Carlos - I did that.

(Cafeteria)

Carlos: But dreams aren't memories.

Kendall: Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what.

Carlos: What makes you so sure that James even has all the answers?

Kendall: Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy.

Carlos: You don't know that.

Kendall: I don't not know it. I can't go out with Jo. I have to cancel.

Carlos: No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out.

Stephanie: Figure what out?

Kendall: Just, uh, homework.

Carlos: Yeah. Why is she sitting with us?

Jo: Thanks.

Jett: Get up.

Guy: How come you never ask Logan to get up?

Logan: Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar.

Jett: I heard mountain lion.

Stephanie: A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?

Jett: Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.

Carlos: Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.

Reporter: The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.

Kendall: I know this guy.

Jo: You do?

Kendall: Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver.

Stephanie: Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Kendall were hanging out tomorrow night, right?

Jo: Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do.

Stephanie: Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.

Kendall: Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?

Jo: Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun. Jett: You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.

Stephanie: How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl.

Jett: Yeah, with actual competition.

Jo: How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?

Kendall: Sort of.

Jett: Is it sort of, or yes?

Kendall: Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler.

(School corridors)

Carlos: You're a terrible bowler.

Kendall: I know! I'm such an idiot.

Carlos: God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase.

Kendall: Hang out.

Carlos: You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Logan can start hanging out.

Kendall: How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't.

Carlos: I don't think Logan likes me very much.

Kendall: I ask Jo on a date, and now we're hanging out.

Carlos: Am I not attractive to gay guys?

Kendall: I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work.

Carlos: Wait, Kendall, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question.

(Animal clinic)

Kendall: Sorry. Sorry.

Gustavo: You're all of two minutes late.

Kendall: I just don't want you to think I'm slacking.

Gustavo: Kendall, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town.

(Sheriff comes in with his dog)

Gustavo: Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out.

Sheriff: Hey there, Kendall. You staying out of trouble

Kendall: Yeah.

Sheriff: Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal.

Gustavo: I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?

Sheriff: Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Brooke Hale's body.

Kendall: A wolf? I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years.

Gustavo: True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory.

Kendall: Wolves have memories?

Gustavo: Longer - term memories, yes. Associated with a primal drive. See this one here?

Sheriff: Yeah.

Gustavo: Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth.

Sheriff: So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?

Gustavo: I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat.

(Beacon Hills Hospital)

Jennifer: Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?

Kendall: Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight.

Jennifer: You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night.

Kendall: Mom.

Jennifer: What? There's a curfew, no car. But I will take this. Love you.

Kendall: Love you too.

(Kendall walks into Mr. Meyers room)

Kendall: Mr. Meyers. Are you okay?

Jennifer: What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! Now, go! Go, go.

(The woods)

Police officer: It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?

Operator: Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant.

Police officer: I don't - I don't think anyone's home.

Operator: For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there.

Police officer: Copy that.

(James controls the police dog)

Police officer: Don't do that. Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming.

(Police officer drives off)

(Kendall comes)

Kendall: I know you can hear me. I need your help.

(James's porch of his house)

Kendall: Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened.

James: You think you attacked the driver?

Kendall: Did you see what I did last night?

James: No.

Kendall: Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?

James: Yes.

Kendall: Could I kill someone?

James: Yes.

Kendall: Am I gonna kill someone?

James: Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free.

Kendall: What do you want?

James: You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you.

Kendall: That's it? Just - just go back?

James: Do you want to know what happened?

Kendall: I just want to know if I hurt him.

James: No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her.

(School yard at night)

Kendall: Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch.

Carlos: How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?

Kendall: Because there's only two of us.

Carlos: Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time.

Kendall: Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time.

Carlos: Not even some of the time?

Kendall: Just stay here.

Carlos: Oh, my God! Fine.

(In the bus)

(Kendall gets flashbacks)

(Kendall runs out of the bus and jumps over the gate and into Carlos's Jeep)

Carlos: Come on - come on -

Kendall: Go! Go! Go! Go!

Carlos: Did it work? Did you remember?

Kendall: Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine.

Carlos: So you did attack him?

Kendall: No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was James.

Carlos: What about the driver?

Kendal: I think I was actually trying to protect him.

Carlos: Wait, why would James help you remember that he attacked the driver?

Kendall: That's what I don't get.

Carlos: It's got to be a pack thing.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Carlos: Like an initiation. You do the kill together.

Kendall: Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?

Carlos: Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that -

Kendall: I can go out with Jo.

Carlos: I was gonna say it means you won't kill me.

Kendall: Oh, yeah. That too.

(Jo's house)

Stephanie: Mmm, pass. Pass. Let me see. Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it. Jo, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second. This.

Jo: Dad, hello?

Mr Taylor: Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock.

Stephanie: Hi, Mr. Taylor.

Jo: Dad, do you need something?

Mr. Taylor: I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight.

Jo: What? I'm going out with my friends tonight.

Mr Taylor: Not when some animal out there is attacking people.

Jo: Dad, dad, I'm—uh -

Mr. Taylor: It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing.

(Mr. Taylor leaves her room)

Stephanie: Someone's daddy's little girl.

Jo: Sometimes. But not tonight.

(Jo sneaks out the window)

Lydia: What are you doing?

(She jumps of the low roof and lands on the flower bed below)

Jo: Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?

Stephanie: I'll take the stairs.

(Bowling alley)

Kendall: You look like you know what you're doing.

Jo: Used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?

Kendall: Uh, at a birthday party - When I was eight.

(Stephanie misses twice)

Stephanie: I'm so bad at this.

(Jett strikes)

Stephanie: Somebody brought their "A" game.

Kendall: Good job.

Jett: You're up, Knight.

Jo: You can do it, Kendall.

(Kendall misses)

Jo: Jett? Mind shutting up?

Jett: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words "I'm a great bowler."

Jo: Maybe he just needs a little warm - up.

Jett: Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers.

Jo: Just - just aim for the middle.

Jett: How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?

Jo: Let him concentrate.

Kendall: Come on, just one pin, please.

(Kendall misses, again)

Jett: Great job, Knight. Man, you are a pro.

Jo: Don't worry. We only just started.

(Gas station)

(James fills up his tank)

(Mr. Taylor comes)

(Bowling alley)

Jo: Kendall. You're thinking too much.

Kendall: I know, I'm sorry. I'm ruining this.

Jo: No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up, so just clear your head and think about something else.

Kendall: Like what?

Jo: Anything. Think about me. Naked.

(Kendall strikes)

Stephanie: What did you say to him?

Jo: Uh, I just gave him something to think about.

(Gas station)

Mr. Taylor: Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you? There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?

James: You forgot to check the oil.

Mr. Taylor: Check the man's oil.

(Hunter smashes window)

Hunter: Looks good to me.

Mr. Taylor: Drive safely.

(Bowling alley)

Jo: That is seriously amazing. Jett, uh, how many strikes is that?

Jett: It's six. In a row.

Kendall: Something just clicked, I guess.

Jo: Maybe it's natural talent.

Stephanie: I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Kendall?

Kendall: No, you're good. Go for it.

Stephanie: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Jett: Hey, I'll help.

Stephanie: How about I just try this on my own?

(Stephanie strikes)

Stephanie: I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Jo: That was sort of perfect form.

Stephanie: Was it?

Jo: Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit.

Stephanie: Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit.

(With Jett, pinball game)

(Kendall comes)

Scott: Nice shot, man. Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other.

Jett: I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight.

Kendall: How do you cheat in bowling?

Jett: I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is.

Kendall: I don't have any secrets.

Jett: Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either.

(Mr. Meyers's room)

James: Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?

Mr. Meyer: Hale.

James: How do you know my name?

Mr. Meyer: I'm sorry.

James: How do you know me?

Mr. Meyer: I'm sorry.

(With Jennifer)

Jennifer: Girl I am outta here. There's a DVR at home full of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am. Rose, call a Code, Room 137.

(Jennifer runs to Mr. Meyers's room)

(Mr. Meyers is dead)

(Jo's front door)

Jo: So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?

Jo: Definitely. But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates. So next time, just the two of us.

Kendall: I could totally handle more of that.

Jo: Great.

Kendall: Jo?

(They kiss)

Jo: And I could handle more of that -

(Jo enters her home)

(Kendall's house)

Jennifer: Hey, Kendall, I'm gonna go to - sleep. Seriously. Carlos, what the hell are you doing here?

Carlos: What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?

Jennifer: What? Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?

Kendall: But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in.

Jennifer: Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?

Kendall/Carlos: No.

Jennifer: No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.

Kendall: What?

Carlos: My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds.

Kendall: Succumbed?

Carlos: Kendall, he's dead.

(James's house at night)

Kendall: James! I know you're here! I know what you did!

James: I didn't do anything.

Kendall: You killed him!

James: He died.

Kendall: Like your sister died?

James: My sister was missing. I came here looking for her.

Kendall: You found her.

James: I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me.

James: I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff.

(James creeps up behind Kendall and pushes him down the stairs)

(Kendall rolls down the stairs and turns into a werewolf)

(Kendall throws James onto a wall which crashes down and James falls on the floor of the other room)

James: That was cute.

(James turns into a werewolf and the two fight)

(James scratches Kendall on the chest)

James: I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine.

Kendall: This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!

James: No, I didn't.

Kendall: You're the one who bit me.

James: No, I'm not.

Kendall: What?

James: I'm not the one that bit you.

(Kendall has flashbacks)

Kendall: There's another.

James: It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you.

Kendall: Why me?

James: Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Kendall. You're the one he wants.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! What do you guys think? And I know, 3rd update in a row! I feel like this story is the easiest to write because all you do is copy and paste the script and just change the names, and then you're done! BOSH! Easy peasie! Also I literally spent the entire afternoon writing this. Literally, from the time I came from school till now. ANd yes it does take quite a while since I also need to watch all the episodes one by one and stop at certain moments to remember the scene and what happens when no one talks. Well I least I get to watch my fave show all over again! So that's a plus!**

**So how about I stop blabbing on and end this here. So for now,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Magic Bullet

**Hello wonderful viewers of this universe! Here is the new chapter of Wolf Time Rush! Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! Please! So I'll stop talking and get on with this!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Wolf Time Rush_

_Jo: What's wrong?_

_Kendall: Get away._

_Jo: Kendall?  
_

_Kendall: James!_

_Kendall: I need your help._

_James: Do you wanna know if you'll hurt her?_

_Kendall: AHHH!  
_

_James: It's not gonna come for free._

_Jett: Don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is._

_Jett: I think whatever is you're hinding, you don't want her to find out about it, either._

_Jo: Think about me. Naked._

_Jo: I'm not big on group dates. So next time, just the two of us._

_Kendall: You ruined my life!_

_James: I'm not the one who bit you._

_Kendall: There's another._

_James: It's called an alpha._

_James: He's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack._

* * *

(The roads at night)

Radio: In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills.

Sylvia: Nice driving, Sylvia. Nice.

(Get's attacked by a werewolf and she shoots it but misses and it runs away)

Sylvia: No! No! No! Come on! Come on!

(Jo's house)

Mr. Taylor: Your aunt Sylvia just texted. I'm heading out to pick her out.

Jo: But it's 2:00 in the morning. Is everything okay?

Mr. Taylor: Yeah, yeah. She's just having a little car trouble.

Jo: Not serious, is it?

Mr. Taylor: No, just a flat tire. Go - go back to bed, sweetheart.

(Roads again)

(With Sylvia)

(She shoots James when her tries to run after the other werewolf)

Mr. Taylor: Get in.

Sylvia: Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?

Mr. Taylor: All I've got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."

Sylvia: That's the brother I love. Jake, there were two of 'em.

Mr. Taylor: The Alpha?

Sylvia: I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me -

Mr. Taylor: One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead.

Sylvia: Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first.

Mr. Taylor: How long will it take?

Sylvia: Give him 48 hours - If that.

(Jo's house)

Sylvia: I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a fricken runway model?

Jo: Oh -

Sylvia: Look at you! Oh! Hate you.

Jo: I haven't even showered yet.

Sylvia: Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention.

Jo: I kind of have one.

Sylvia: You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million.

Jo: Need some help unpacking?

Sylvia: No, not that one. Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung fu death grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough.

Jo: No worries. Hey, is everything okay with your car?

Sylvia: Uh, yeah. I just needed a jumpstart, that's all.

Jo: A jumpstart?

(Class)

Carlos: If James isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?

Kendall: I don't know.

Carlos: Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?

Kendall: I don't know.

Carlos: Does Jo's dad know about the Alpha?

Kendall: I don't know! Jeez.

(Kendall gets a D- from a test)

Carlos: Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Kendall, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?

Kendall: No. I'm studying with Jo after school today.

Carlos: That's my boy.

Kendall: We're just studying.

Carlos: Uh, no, you're not.

Kendall: No, I'm not?

Carlos: Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled.

Kendall: Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man.

Carlos: Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or James. Especially James - who still scares me.

(Corridors)

James: Where's Kendall Knight?

Jett: Why should I tell you?

James: Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once.

Jett: Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?

James: Steroids.

Jett: No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked.

James: I'll find him myself.

Jett: No, we're not done -

(James attacks Jett and digs his claws into Jett's neck)

(James walks into a corner and hears EVERYTHING around him)

Phone: I'm finished with lacrosse practice at 5:00. I'll be over after that.

Stephanie: Kendall's coming over? Tonight?

Jo: We're just studying together.

Stephanie: "Just studying" never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel.

Jo: Well, so what are you saying?

Stephanie: I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom.

Jo: Are you kidding? After one date?

Stephanie: Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste.

Jo: Well, I - I mean, how much is "a little taste"?

Stephanie: Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?

Jo: Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it.

Stephanie: I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine.

Jo: What?

Stephanie: I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?

Jo: Right after school.

Stephanie: Hmm.

(Bell goes and makes James jump from the loudness)

(Carlos walks to his car, starts it and drives off and nearly hits James)

Carlos: Oh, my God.

Kendall: Oh, no no - no - no, not here!

Carlos: You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere -

Kendall: What the hell?

(Kendall runs up to James who's on the ground)

Kendall: What are you doing here?

James: I was shot.

Carlos: He's not looking so good, dude.

Kendall: Why aren't you healing?

James: I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet.

Carlos: A silver bullet?

James: No, you idiot.

Kendall: Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.

James: What? Who - who said 48 hours?

Kendall: The one who shot you.

(James's eyes turn blue for a second)

Kendall: What are you doing? Stop that!

(James's eyes keep turning blue)

James: I'm trying to tell you, I can't!

Kendall: James, get up!

Kendall: Help me to put him in your car.

James: I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.

Kendall: How the hell am I supposed to do that?

James: 'Cause she's a Taylor. She's with them.

Kendall: Why should I help you?

James: Because you need me.

Kendall: Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here.

Carlos: I hate you for this so much.

(Carlos drives off)

(Jo comes to Kendall)

Jo: Hey. What was he doing here?

Kendall: Carlos was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story.

Jo: But I thought you said you weren't friends with him.

Kendall: No, not really. Um, we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place?

Jo: Yeah.

Kendall: Okay, bye.

Jo: See you later.

( In front of Jo's house)

Jo: How did you - You got here at the same time I did.

Kendall: Oh. Yeah, I—I - I just took a shortcut. Really short shortcut.

Jo: What is going on with you today? You're acting all kinds of bizarre.

Kendall: I'm just - stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year.

Jo: Not doing as well.

Kendall: See? Exactly.

Jo: Maybe we should start with English? Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on.

Kendall: Okay.

(Jo's room)

Jo: Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours. Come on.

Kendall: Okay.

Jo: I'm still unpacking.

Kendall: Uh - Haven't you been here for, like, over a month?

Jo: I'm taking my time.

Kendall: Hey, um - So, uh, I figure that we - Start with, um, history -

(They kiss and fall on Jo's bed still kissing)

(Kendall's claws start to grow)

Jo: What's wrong?

Kendall: Nothing. I just - I—I - Don't wanna make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do.

Jo: I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do. Are you?

Kendall: Seriously asking me that question?

Jo: Are you gonna answer that?

Kendall: Um, uh, it's probably just Carlos. It'll go to voice mail. Eventually. Wait! Um - Uh, yeah, I should answer it now.

(In Carlos's Jeep)

Carlos: Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there.

James: Almost where?

Carlos: Your house.

James: What? No, you can't take me there.

Carlos: I can't take you to your own house?

James: Not when I can't protect myself.

(Carlos stops the car on the side of the road)

Carlos: All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?

James: Not yet. I have a last resort.

Carlos: What do you mean? What last resort?

(James shows Carlos the scar from the bullet)

Carlos: Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.

James: Start the car. Now.

Carlos: I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.

James: Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth.

(Carlos starts the car)

(Jo's room)

Kendall: It's off. Sorry about that.

(Kendall see the picture of Mr. Taylor and Sylvia)

Kendall: Who's this?

Jo: That's my dad's sister Sylvia, except she's more like my sister. She got here last night.

Kendall: Uh, last night?

Jo: Yup. She had some car trouble, I guess.

Kendall: She looks familiar.

Jo: Mm. She actually used to live in Beacon Hills. Maybe you saw her once.

(Kendall sees some photo's Jo took)

Kendall: Did you take these?

Jo: Back when I thought I was a photographer.

Kendall: They're good.

Jo: No, they're not. I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it. Framing's off, bad lighting - Believe me, not good.

(Kendall spots a painting Jo painted)

Jo: That was when I thought I was good at painting. Uh, terrible too.

(Kendall spots a poetry folder)

Jo: That's when I tried poetry. "Terrible" doesn't even come close to describing that.

Kendall: What are you good at?

Jo: I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh.

(Jo brings Kendall to the garage where her family keeps all the guns and bows)

Jo: So I was nationally ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know. I just didn't really like it. Promise you won't laugh?

Kendall: I promise.

(Jo points a not harmful compound bow)

Kendall: What the hell is that?

Jo: It's a compound bow, and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful.

Kendall: So that's what you're good at. Archery.

Jo: You said you wouldn't laugh.

Kendall: Trust me, I'm - Not laughing.

Jo: So I guess I should explain. We're not some sort of separatist gun - nut family. My dad sells firearms to law enforcement.

Kendall: Oh, that's good. So, um - Are you planning on joining the family business?

Jo: I don't know. You tell me. Would I look hot with a gun?

Kendall: Hotter without.

(They start kissing until they hear the door open)

(They hide behind the car)

Sylvia: Hey, Jake! Get your ass out of the '50s and come help with the groceries.

(Mr. Taylor finds them)

Mr. Taylor: Be right there! Kids, you mind helping?

Jo: Sure.

Kendall: No problem.

Mr. Taylor: Great.

(They help with the groceries)

Mr. Taylor: Thank you.

Kendall: So do you still wanna study?

Mr. Taylor: I think she'll concentrate better on her own.

Kendall: Guess I'll see you later then?

Mr. Taylor: At school.

Kendall: Right.

Jo: Kendall.

Mr. Taylor: Eh, eh, you, on your bike, you inside.

Sylvia: Oh, come on, Jake. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur p0rn. You, with the adorable green eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner.

Mr. Taylor: Do you eat meat?

(Kendall nods)

Kendall: You don't mind?

Mr. Taylor: Actually, no. Give us a chance to get to know each other.

(Dining room)

Mrs. Taylor: Would you like something to drink besides water, Kendall?

Kendall: Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks.

Mr. Taylor: We can get you some beer?

Kendall: N - no, thanks.

Mr. Taylor: Shot of Tequila?

Jo: Dad. Really?

Mr. Taylor: You don't drink, Kendall?

Kendall: I'm not old enough to.

Mrs. Taylor: That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers.

Kendall: No, but it should.

Sylvia: Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Kendall. You may yet survive the night.

Mr. Taylor: You ever smoke pot?

Kate: Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Kendall, uh - Jo tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?

Kendall: Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice.

Mr. Taylor: Hockey on grass - Is called field hockey.

Kendall: Oh. Yeah.

Jo: So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets.

Kendall: Exactly.

Sylvia: And can you slap check like in hockey?

Kendall: Um - Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks.

Sylvia: Sounds violent. I like it.

Jo: Kendall's amazing too. Dad came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?

Mr. Taylor: He was fine.

Jo: He scored the last shot, the winning shot.

Mr. Taylor: True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes.

Jo: His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible.

Mr. Taylor: Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so -

Kendall: You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila.

Mr. Taylor: You were kidding, right?

Kendall: Yeah.

(In the corridors of Jo's house over the phone with Carlos)

_(Carlos and James are in Carlos's Jeep)_

_Carlos: What am I supposed to do with him?_

Kendall: Take him somewhere, anywhere.

_Carlos: And, by the way, he's starting to smell._

Kendall: Like - like what?

_Carlos: Like death._

Kendall: Okay, take him to the animal clinic.

_Carlos: What about your boss?_

Kendall: He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.

_Carlos: You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you._

_(James takes Carlos's phone)_

_James: Did you find it?_

Kendall: How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns.

_James: Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?_

Kendall: I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

_James: Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet._

_(James hangs up)_

(Sylvia comes to Kendall)

Sylvia: You look like a little lost puppy.

Kendall: Just looking for the bathroom.

Sylvia: Bathroom? Does that look like a bathroom?

Kendall: No.

Sylvia: No. Use the guest bedroom.

Kendall: Okay. Thanks.

(Kendall comes to the guest room and finds the bullet to save James)

(Kendall sends a message to Carlos about the bullet)

(Carlos drives to the animal clinic)

(Carlos reads the message)

Carlos: Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?

James: It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.

Carlos: Why?

James: 'Cause I'm gonna die without it.

(Jo's house)

Kendall: Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner.

Sylvia: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down.

Kendall: Okay.

Mrs. Taylor: Jo was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian.

Jo: I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit.

Kendall: Yeah.

Mr. Taylor: What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?

Kendall: Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion.

Sylvia: It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion.

Mrs. Taylor: What do you think, Kendall?

Kendall: I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious.

Mr. Taylor: Never had to deal with a rabid dog? Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite.

Jo: But it died, didn't it?

Mrs. Taylor: Yes, because your grandfather shot it.

Jo: Because he wanted to put it out of its misery.

Mr. Taylor: Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead.

(Animal clinic)

Carlos: Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of.

James: When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.

Carlos: "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?

James: If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort.

Carlos: Which is?

James: You're gonna cut off my arm.

(Jo's house)

Jo: I'm so incredibly sorry.

Kendall: For what?

Jo: For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners.

Kendall: No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in at a close second.

(They nearly kiss)

Kendall: Your dad's watching.

Jo: Good.

(They kiss)

Sylvia: Wait a second, guys.

Jo: What is it?

Sylvia: Uh, I have to ask Kendall something.

Kendal: Me?

Sylvia: Yeah, you.

Kendall: Okay.

Sylvia: Uh. What'd you take from my bag?

Kendall: What?

Sylvia: My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?

Mr. Taylor: What are you talking about?

Kate: My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Kendall comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open.

Jo: He didn't take -

Sylvia: Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Kendall, because I really do love those adorable green eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?

Kendall: Nothing. I swear.

Sylvia: You don't mind proving it, do you?

Jo: Are you serious?

Sylvia: How about you show us what's in your pockets?

Jo: Dad?

Sylvia: Come on, Kendall. Prove me wrong.

Jo: Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Kendall going through your bags. It was me.

Sylvia: You?

Jo: Mm - hmm, me.

(Animal clinic)

Carlos: Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?

James: It'll heal if it works.

Carlos: Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this.

James: Why not?

Carlos: Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!

James: You faint at the sight of blood?

Carlos: No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!

James: All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.

Carlos: Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any -

(James pulls Carlos closer to him, threateningly)

Carlos: Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?

James: It's my body - Trying to heal itself.

Carlos: Well, it's not doing a very good job of it.

James: Now. You gotta do it now.

Carlos: Look, honestly, I don't think I can.

James: Just do it!

Carlos: Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!

(Kendall comes in the animal clinic)

Kendall: Carlos!

Carlos: Kendall?

Kendall: What the hell are you doing?

Carlos: Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.

James: Did you get it?

Carlos: What are you gonna do with it?

James: I'm gonna - I'm gonna -

(James faints)

(James drops the bullet and it rolls into a hole)

Kendall: No. No, no, no, no.

Carlos: James. James, come on, wake up. Kendall, what the hell are we gonna do?

Kendall: I don't know! I can't reach it.

Carlos: He's not waking up!

(Kendall is trying to reach the bullet

Kendall: Come on.

Carlos: I think he's dying. I think he's dead!

Kendall: Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!

Carlos: Please don't kill me for this. Ugh! Ow! God!

(Carlos punches James in the jaw and James wakes up)

James: Give me -

Kendall: Up!

Carlos: Ow! God -

Carlos: That - Was - Awesome! Yes!

Kendall: Are you okay?

James: Well, except for the agonizing pain.

Carlos: I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.

Kendall: Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Jo's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -

James: You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?

Kendall: Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are.

James: I can show you exactly how nice they are.

Kendall: What do you mean?

(James drives Kendall to the Beacon Crossing Home)

Kendall: What are we doing here?

Kendall: Who is he?

James: My uncle. Travis Hale.

Kendall: Is he - like you, a werewolf?

James: He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.

Kendall: So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?

James: 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us.

Kendall: Well, then - They had a reason.

James: Like what? You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Jo will do.

Nurse: What are you doing? How did you get in here?

James: We were just leaving.

(Jo's backyard)

(Jo's calling Kendall)

Jo: Hey. Um - I just thought maybe I'd catch you before you went to sleep, but, uh - I wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So - Call me.

(Living room in Jo's house)

Sylvia: The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast.

Mr. Taylor: Well, that would be James Hale.

Sylvia: Are we sure?

Mr. Taylor: Mostly.

Sylvia: Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em?

Mr. Taylor: We don't yet. But if James's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha.

Sylvia: Take the pack leader, and take the pack.

Mr. Taylor: And we do it according to the code.

Sylvia: You and the code.

Mr. Taylor: It's there for a reason, Sylvia.

Sylvia: Of course. I always play by the rules.

* * *

**How was this guys? Hope everyone enjoyed! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and also the next chapter, Mr. Taylor will now be Jake as his name was said in this chapter. So hope you will enjoy the next chapter and will review!**


	7. The Tell

**The new chapter is here everyone! Thanks for the reviews everybody! It's good to know that you are all enjoying this! So yeah, I'm going to get on with this and shut up! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Wolf Time Rush_

Kendall: Who were they?

_James: Hunters._

_Jo: It's my dad._

_Kendall: Who's this?_

_Jo: That's my dad's sister Sylvia._

_Sylvia: Come on!_

_Sylvia: You're staying for dinner._

_Jake: You eat meat?_

_Kendall: You're dad's watching._

_Jo: Good._

_Jo: Think about me. Naked._

_Jett: There's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost._

_Jett: What the hell is going on with you Knght?_

_James: I'm not the one who bit you._

_Mr. Meyers: AHHH!_

_Kendall: There's another._

_James: It's called an alpha._

_James: Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you._

* * *

(Movie shop)

(Worker try's to fix the light)

(Jett and Stephanie park on the parking lot outside the shop)

Jett: Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made.

Stephanie: No.

Jett: It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper.

Stephanie: No.

Jett: Stephanie, I swear to God you're gonna like it.

Stephanie: No.

Jett: I am not watching The Notebook again.

(Inside the shop)

Jett: Can somebody help me find The Notebook? Hello? Is anybody working here? You gotta be kidding me.

(Jett finds dead body of worker)

(Sees the werewolf)

(Try's to hide from it)

(Werewolf jumps through the window)

Stephanie: AHHH!

(Police car)

Sheriff: Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?

Carlos: You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.

Sheriff: Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.

Carlos: If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong.

Dispatch: Unit one, do you copy?

Carlos: Sorry.

Sheriff: Unit one, copy.

Dispatch: Got a report of a possible 187.

Carlos: A murder?

(They drive to the shop)

Sheriff: Stay here.

Sheriff: Paul, let's get this area locked up.

Carlos: Oh, no way.

Jett: Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine.

Sheriff: I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion.

Jett: What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home.

Sheriff: And I understand that.

Jett: No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!

Carlos: Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?

Sheriff: Everybody back up. Back up.

(James and Kendall on the roof of the building)

James: Starting to get it?

Kendall: Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?

James: No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers.

Kendall: Then why is he a killer?

James: That's what we're gonna find out.

(They get down of the roof)

(James's house)

Kendall: You know, I have a life too.

James: No, you don't.

Kendall: Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -

James: Part of his pack.

Kendall: Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry.

James: You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you.

Kendall: Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?

James: It's a rite of passage into his pack.

Kendall: You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?

James: Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him.

Kendall: So if I help you - you can stop him?

James: Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful.

Kendall: How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?

James: Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?

Kendall: Yeah, I changed back.

James: And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?

(James starts twisting Kendall's arm)

Kendall: What the hell are you doing?

James: It'll heal.

Kendall: It still hurt!

James: And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive.

(Morning, Jo's house)

(Jo's getting ready for school)

(Sylvia knocks and comes into Jo's room)

Sylvia: Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?

Jo: Oh, totally forgotten.

Sylvia: No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something.

Jo: You were just - being protective.

Sylvia: I was being a protective horrid bitch - Who is - giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her. Forgiven?

(Sylvia gives Jo the present)

Jo: Completely. I love it!

Sylvia: It's a family heirloom. And you know me - I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that - Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?

Jo: Yeah.

Sylvia: You ever wanna learn a little something about your family - Look it up.

Jo: You're gonna make me work for it -

Sylvia: Some mysteries - Are worth the effort.

Jo: Thanks.

Sylvia: Bye.

(School lockers)

(Jo opens locker and balloons fly out)

Kendall: Is today your birthday?

Jo: No, no. Uh, no. I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Stephanie found out.

Kendall: Why wouldn't you tell me?

Jo: Because I don't want people to know. Because - I'm 17.

Kendall: You're 17?

Jo: That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid.

Kendall: Why? I mean, I - I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?

(Jo kisses Kendall)

Kendall: What was that for?

Jo: For - literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like, "What - Did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"

Kendall: That's what you hear on your birthday?

Jo: Oh, yeah. All day long.

Kendall: Then - What if we got out of here?

Jo: Skip class?

Kendall: Yeah, the whole day.

Jo: Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't -

Kendall: No, see, that's perfect. If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you.

Jo: Well, what if you get caught?

Kendall: Let's - try not to think about that.

(Science class)

Ms. Collins: Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Kendall Knight?

(Jett comes in)

Harris: Hey, Jett. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.

Harris: Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Garcia. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book.

Carlos: Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?

Logan: No.

Carlos: Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Stephanie show up in your homeroom today?

Logan: No.

Carlos: Can I ask you another question?

Logan: Answer's still no.

Carlos: Does anyone know what happened to her and Jett last night?

Logan: He wouldn't - tell me.

Carlos: But he's your best friend. One more question.

Logan: What?

Carlos: Do you find me attractive?

(Carlos falls off his chair)

(Kendall's car)

Jo: Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out.

Kendall: Do you always follow your dad's rules?

Jo: Not lately.

Kendall: Good. Start the car.

Jo: Where are we going?

Kendall: Uh, I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Jo: Nowhere I can be seen, right? 'Cause I could get detention.

Kendall: Please start the car.

Jo: Or suspended.

Kendall: Jo, car, start, now.

(Changing rooms)

(Jett sees James)

Jett: I - I don't know where Kendall is.

James: I'm not here for Kendall. I'm here for you.

Jett: Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything.

James: No, but you saw something, didn't you?

Jett: No, I didn't - I didn't see anything.

James: What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?

Jett: I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying.

James: Then calm down and say it again.

Jett: Say what? That I'm not lying?

James: Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly.

Jett: I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying.

James: One more thing.

(James takes a look at Jett's scar)

James: You should really get that checked out.

(School corridors)

(Carlos over the phone with Kendall)

_Kendall: What?_

Carlos: Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?

(Car with Jo and Kendall)

Kendall: Yeah, like all 9 million of them.

(School)

Carlos: Do you have any idea what's going on? Stephanie is totally M.I.A., Jett looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it.

(Car)

Kendall: Like what?

(School)

Carlos: Something.

(Car)

Kendall: Okay, I'll deal with it later.

(Kendall hangs up)

Kendall: Left, left, left, left, left.

(Jo soccer moms Kendall)

Jo: Sorry, sorry. I just totally soccer - mom'd you. I'm sorry.

Kendall: That's all right. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back.

(Jo parks and they get out of the car)

Kendall: You're still not okay with this, are you?

Jo: I just feel like I need an alibi.

Kendall: Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault.

Jo: You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too.

Kendall: Oh, good! 'Cause if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you.

Jo: Oh, really?

Kendall: Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no.

Jo: So you throw me under the bus, just like that?

Kendall: Yeah. Throw, push, shove -

Jo: And what if I decide to drag you down with me.

Kendall: I'd just yell for help.

Jo: Well, what if I did this?

(Jo kisses Kendall)

Kendall: I'd scream for help.

Jo: And if I did this?

(They snog eachothers faces of)

Kendall: I'd beg for mercy.

(Stephanie's room)

Stephanie's Mom: Honey, there's a Carlos here to see you.

Stephanie: What the hell is a "Carlos"?

Stephanie's Mom: She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can - you can go in.

Carlos: Thanks.

Stephanie: What are you doing here?

Carlos: I was just making sure you were okay.

Stephanie: Why?

Carlos: Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?

Stephanie: I feel - Fantastic.

Carlos: Oh. What - I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast.

Stephanie: I saw Shuzy - I shaw - I saw -

Carlos: What? Stephanie, what did you see?

Stephanie: Something.

Carlos: Something like - Like a mountain lion?

Stephanie: A mountain lion.

Carlos: Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?

Stephanie: A mountain lion.

Carlos: What's this?

Stephanie: A mountain lion.

Carlos: Okay. You're so drunk. Oh -

(Woods)

(Jo trips but Kendall catches her)

Kendall: Oh! You okay?

Jo: Yeah. I think you just earned your masculinity back.

Kendall: What are you doing?

Jo: I'm just texting Stephanie "thank you" for the birthday stuff.

Kendall: No. If mine's off, yours is too.

Jo: So we're disconnecting from the world?

Kendall: You can handle that for one day, right?

Jo: Uh, just one text, and then I will be all yours, okay? Okay.

(Stephanie's room)

Carlos: Well, I'm gonna - go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post - traumatic stress thing.

Stephanie: Mm. Stay.

Carlos: M - me? Stay? You want me to stay?

Stephanie: Yes, please. Stay. Please. Jett.

Carlos: And - we're done here.

(Stephanie gets a text)

You want me to get that? It's a text. I don't know how to -

(Carlos sees a werewolf face)

(Woods)

(Outside James's house)

Old Hunter: He wants us to wait.

Sylvia: So I've been reminded - To death.

Young Hunter: And that means we're not allowed to kill him.

Sylvia: But it doesn't mean we can't say hello.

(They break in James's house)

Young Hunter: No one home.

Kate: Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable.

Young Hunter: Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard.

Sylvia: Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!

(James attacks young and old hunter)

(Sylvia attacks James)

Sylvia: This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it.

(Carlos's room)

(Carlos over the phone trying to get Kendall)

Carlos: Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God.

Sheriff: Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight.

Carlos: Depends on how you define "good news."

Sheriff: I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues.

Carlos: You might wanna rethink that definition.

Sheriff: 'Nuff said.

Carlos: Come on, Kendall. Where the hell are you?

(Wood)

(Jo and Kendall playing around)

(Carlos's room)

(Carlos rethinking stuff)

(Woods)

(James's house)

(James tries to get away but gets electrocuted again)

Sylvia: 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?

James: Wouldn't be the first time.

Sylvia: Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?

(James runs away)

(Animal Clinic)

Gustavo: Hey, Kendall, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right. Thanks. Sheriff Garcia.

Sheriff: Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with.

Gustavo: I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert.

Sheriff: But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion.

Gustavo: That's right.

Sheriff: I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion. Here's another.

Gustavo: It's interesting.

Sheriff: Actually, uh, this is the interesting one.

Gustavo: I see what you mean.

Sheriff: I've never seen a mountain lion do that.

Gustavo: Can't say I have either. You've got a problem here.

Sheriff: My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs.

Gustavo: No, they drop to all fours. Look, like I said, you really need an expert here.

Sheriff: Yeah, yeah, but - Could this still be a mountain lion?

Gustavo: I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention.

Sheriff: No other ideas?

Gustavo: I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick -

Sheriff: Yeah. Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again.

(Woods at night)

(Jo and Kendall enter the car)

Jo: So being completely honest, this was - kind of a perfect birthday.

Kendall: Good. I'd know if you were lying anyway.

Jo: Oh, really -

Kendall: You have a tell. You touch your eyebrow right here.

Jo: Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so - I could spend the rest of the day with you.

Kendall: The rest of the day?

Jo: Well - the rest of the night.

Kendall: With me? Oh, God. The parent/teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything.

Jo: Well, they're going on now. Right now.

(Parent/Teacher conferences)

(Jett's conference)

Harris: Jett's a highly motivated student. In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven."

Mr. Stetson: Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little. He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted.

Ms. Collins: I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents.

Mr. Stetson: Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud - Someone he's never even met.

Ms. Collins: Something certainly seems to have recalibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed.

(Stephanie's conference)

Stephanie's teacher: Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Lydia.

Stephanie's Dad: Did I not predict this?

Stephanie's Mom: Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown as usual.

Stephanie's Dad: What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior?

Stephanie's Mom: I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 - year - old girl.

Stephanie's Dad: Just tell us what the problem is.

Stephanie's teacher: I wasn't aware that there was a problem. Academically, Stephanie's one of the finest students I've ever had. Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q. tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader.

(Carlos's conference)

Coach: Carlos, that's right. I thought "Carlos" was his last name.

Sheriff: His last name is "Garcia."

Coach: You named your kid "Carlos Garcia"?

Sheriff: No, that's just what he likes to be called.

Coach: Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake" - What is his first name? Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't - I don't even know how to pronounce that.

Sheriff: It was his mother's father's name.

Coach: Wow. You must really love your wife.

Sheriff: Yeah, I did.

Coach: Well, this just became incredibly awkward.

Sheriff: Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?

Coach: I like your thinking. So, Carlos. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents.

Sheriff: How do you mean?

Coach: Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision.

Sheriff: Well, I mean, it does have - historical significance, right? I mean -

Coach: I teach economics.

Sheriff: Ah, crap.

(Kendall's conference)

(Jennifer over the phone trying to get to Kendall)

Jennifer: Where the hell are you? Get to the school now.

(She hangs up)

Ms. Collins: How about we get started?

Jennifer: Sure.

Ms. Collins: Lately Kendall's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation.

Jennifer: Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation."

Ms. Collins: Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure.

Jennifer: Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so -

Ms. Collins: Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure.

Jennifer: Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture.

Ms. Jennifer: Well, does Kendall feel the same way?

Jennifer: Yes. I think so. I hope so.

Ms. Collins: But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a - little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development.

(Jo's conference)

Jo's teacher: Jo Taylor. An incredibly sweet girl. And quick to adjust, despite all the moving around.

Jake: We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil.

Jo's teacher: Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some - How do I put this?

Jake: Rebelliousness?

Mrs. Taylor: We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter. Very open and honest.

Jo's teacher: I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better.

Jake: Oh, she wasn't in class?

Jo's teacher: Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office.

(End of conference. Outside school)

(Jennifer over the phone trying to get Kendall)

Jennifer: Kendall, you need to call me right now.

(Car)

Kendall: Oh, my God.

Jo: Your mom?

Kendall: Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh.

(Jake over the phone trying to get Jo)

Jake: Jo, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions.

Mrs. Taylor: Sylvia hasn't heard from her either.

Jake: She doesn't do this.

Jennifer: Excuse me, you're not Jo's parents, are you? I'm Kendall's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either.

Jake: You're his mother?

Jennifer: Funny how you say that like it's an accusation.

Jake: Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today.

Jennifer: How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?

Jake: My daughter - is right there. Let's go.

Jennifer: Where exactly have you been?

Kendall: Nowhere, mom.

Jennifer: Nowhere, meaning not at school.

Kendall: Kinda.

Jo: It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were -

Jake: Jo. In the car.

(Someone screams)

(Everyone's panicking)

(Jo starts backing away and nearly get's run over but Kendall saves her)

Kendall: Jo! Are you okay?

(Sheriff get's hit by a car)

Sheriff: Move! Move! I'm okay.

(Jake shoots the mountain Lion everyone was running away from)

* * *

**How was this everybody? Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! If I didn't have to go out for a birthday party, this might've been updated a bit earlier. But hey, I still got to post this today! So please rate and review!**

**So for now, **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Heart Monitor

**The new chapter is here! Woo! Thanks for the reviews! Also I found a picture on google images where James looked like Derek (Facial expression and clothing). If you guys wanna see it then go on google images; type in 'big time rush James blue hair' (don't ask why blue hair) and it will the the first photo, when you click on it, there will be 8 or 10 more photos in the middle right, it's the 4th one along the 8/10 photos. He looks hot there, just sayin'!**

**So hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

_Previously on wolf time rush_

_Carlos: Holy -_

_Sheriff: You mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?_

_Gustavo: A wolf could chased down on its pray. Hobbling it by tearing it at the ankles._

_Jett: Don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is._

_Jett: No we're not done -_

_Jo: This was kinda the perfect birthday._

_Sheriff: Move. Move._

_Kendall: Jo!_

_Carlos: Stephanie what did you see?_

_Stephanie: Something._

_Stephanie: AHHH!_

* * *

(Parking lot)

(3rd level)

(Looks for car)

Kendall: Damn it.

(4th level)

(Looks for car)

(A bottle falls out of the shopping bags and rolls under a car)

Kendall: Oh, crap.

(Bottle rolls back to Kendall's view)

(Looks into window of car and sees a werewolf)

(He runs away)

(Hides behind a car)

(Runs over cars)

(Hides behind another car)

(Phone starts ringing)

Kendall: No, no stop.

(James attacks him from above the car)

James: You're dead.

Kendall: What - what the hell was that?

James: Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when.

Kendall: You scared the crap out of me.

James: Not yet.

Kendall: Okay, but I was fast, right?

James: Not fast enough.

Kendall: But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?

James: Till your phone rang.

Kendall: Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Carlos' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this.

James: Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you.

Kendall: What do I have to do?

James: You have to get rid of distractions.

(James takes Kendall's phone)

James: You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her.

Kendall: What, just because of her family? Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!

(James smashes Kendall's phone)

James: You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around.

Kendall: I can get angry.

James: Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?

Kendall: If that's what it takes.

James: Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?

Kendall: Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her.

(Jo's house)

(Jo and Kendall snog on her bed)

Jo: Take it off.

Kendall: You're okay with that?

Jo: Are you okay with it?

Kendall: You're asking me if I'm okay with taking off your clothes?

Jo: Stupid question.

Kendall: Like, world record stupid.

(They snog even more)

(Jo takes off Kendall's shirt)

(Someone knocks on the door)

Jo: Just a second.

Sylvia: Jo.

Jo: Uh, coming. Coming. Okay, uh.

Sylvia: Hey.

Jo: Hey.

Sylvia: What's up?

Jo: Uh, nothing. Just doing homework, sending some emails.

Sylvia: Emailing the boyfriend?

Jo: No. I'm emailing peta about how my wing nut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot.

Sylvia: And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and you can't see Scott?

Jo: I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says, "I hate you. I wish you were dead."

Sylvia: But -

Jo: But - I hate him and I wish he was dead.

Sylvia: See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on? Can I help?

Jo: Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually.

Sylvia: Come on. What kind of history project?

Jo: I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history.

Sylvia: Specific to your family?

Jo: Why? Do you have any ideas?

Sylvia: Type this in: "La Bete du Gevaudan."

Jo: The beast of Gevaudan. What is this?

Sylvia: It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family.

Jo: "In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people."

Sylvia: Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called beacon hills.

Jo: So what was it? The animal?

Sylvia: Nobody knows for sure, but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What's it look like to you?

Jo: It looks like - A wolf.

(Outside Jo's house)

Scott: Derek? I - I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering. Derek?

(Kendall hides in his car)

(The werewolf draws a spiral on the window of Kendall's car)

(Kendall's room)

(Locks the door and window)

(Turns on lights)

(Finds James)

Kendall: You seriously need to stop doing that.

James: So what happened? Did he talk to you?

Kendall: Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk.

James: Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression.

Kendall: What do you mean?

James: Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?

Kendall: Anger.

James: Focused on you?

Kendall: No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral.

James: Wait, the what? What'd you just say?

Kendall: He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means.

James: No, it's - it's nothing.

Kendall: Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself.

James: Doesn't mean anything.

Kendall: You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?

James: You don't wanna know.

(James exits)

Kendall: Stay away from Jo. Stay away from Jo.

(School)

Kendall: Stay away from Jo. Stay away from Jo. Must stay away from Jo. Just stay away from Jo. Stay away from Jett. Just stay away from Jett.

Stephanie: Hey, Kendall.

Kendall: Oh, come on!

(Enters class)

Kendall: Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to James for help?

(Bell goes)

Carlos: If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you.

Carlos: What did he say?

(End of class)

(School corridors)

Carlos: Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?

Kendall: Yeah.

Carlos: All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me.

Kendall: I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.

Carlos: Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?

Kendall: I don't know. I don't think he does either.

Carlos: Okay. When are you seeing him again?

Kendall: He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day.

Carlos: When?

Kendall: He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work.

Carlos: After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then.

Kendall: To do what?

Carlos: To teach you myself.

(Cafeteria)

(With Jo and Stephanie)

Stephanie: The what of who?

Jo: The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

Stephanie: Boring.

Jo: "Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

Stephanie: Still boring.

Jo: "Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."

Stephanie: "Slipping into a coma" bored.

Jo: "While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster."

Stephanie: Any of this have anything to do with your family?

Jo: This. "It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Taylor.

Stephanie: Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?

Jo: Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you? Stephanie? Stephanie.

Stephanie: It looks - like a big - wolf. See you in History.

(With Kendall and Carlos)

Carlos: I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway.

Kendall: So did you come up with a plan yet?

Carlos: I think so.

Kendall: Does that mean you don't hate me now?

Carlos: No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than James.

Kendall: Okay, yeah, you teach me.

Carlos: Yeah, I'll be your Yoda.

Kendall: Yeah, you be my Yoda.

Carlos: Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards.

Kendall: Yeah, I - I know.

Carlos: All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah.

Jo: Kendall. Kendall, wait. Hey, Kendall.

(Kendall enters the boys restroom)

Jo: Ken-

(Jo goes away)

Kendall: This is not gonna be easy.

(Lacrosse field)

Carlos: Okay. Now - put this on.

Kendall: Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?

Carlos: Yeah, I borrowed it.

Kendall: Stole it.

Carlos: Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day.

Kendall: Isn't that coach's phone?

Carlos: That, I stole.

Kendall: Why?

Carlos: All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Jo, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate.

Kendall: Like the Incredible Hulk.

Carlos: Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.

Kendall: No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk.

Carlos: Would you shut up and put the strap on?

Kendall: This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.

Carlos: All right. You ready?

Kendall: No.

Carlos: Remember, don't get angry.

Kendall: I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea. Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt.

Carlos: Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.

Kendall: Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face -

Kendall: Aah! Son of a bitch!

Carlos: You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.

Kendall: Wonder why.

Carlos: Don't get angry.

Kendall: I'm not getting angry.

Kendall: Stop. Just - can we just hold -

Carlos: Kendall? Kendall, you started to change.

Kendall: From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.

Carlos: So it is anger, then. James's right.

Kendall: I can't be around Jo.

Carlos: Just because she makes you happy?

Kendall: No, because she makes me weak.

(Changing rooms)

Carlos: Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that.

Kendall: But is it a few days, or is it forever?

Carlos: You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process.

Kendall: Yeah, but you've seen James. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?

Carlos: Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing.

Kendall: Rather be dead.

Carlos: All right, you're not gonna end up like James, all right? We'll figure it out.

Kendall: 'Kay.

Carlos: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Kendall: Something smells terrible in here, anyway.

Carlos: Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all.

Kendall: No, it's like something's rotting or dying.

(School lockers)

Jett: What are you reading?

Jo: Oh, hey. Just stuff for a history project. You have a free period, or -

Jett: No, I - I just don't like sitting through Chem.

Jo: Understandable. Did - did you want something?

Jett: Actually, um, yeah. I wanted to talk. I realize that I've been a jerk to you. And especially to Kendall. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm serious.

Jo: Okay. I - I believe you're being serious, but I'm not so sure I believe you're being sincere.

Jett: Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then - some kid - Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?

Jo: No, I don't.

Jett: Well, it feels like something's been - It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do - anything. Anything in the world to get it back.

Jo: Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?

Jett: Yeah, but there is a "me." Ha. That was a joke. Gosh. You must really, really hate me.

Jo: Not at all.

Jett: You sure? Because - I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes. A lot, but - I'm not bad. I really like you. And - and Kendall. I really - I really like you. And - and Kendall. I really - I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better. So - what are you reading?

(Class)

Coach: Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker.

Kendall: Hey, Carlos, sit behind me, dude.

Jo: I haven't seen you all day.

Kendall: Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy.

Jo: When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you.

Kendall: Uh, soon. Real soon.

Jo: I changed lab partners, by the way.

Kendall: Oh. To who?

Jo: To you, dummy.

Kendall: Me? I mean, are you sure?

Jo: Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study. You don't mind, do you?

Kendall: I just - I don't want to bring your grade down.

Jo: Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?

Kendall: Tonight?

Jo: 8:30.

Coach: Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - Knight.

Kendall: What?

Coach: The reading.

Kendall: Last night's reading?

Coach: How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?

Kendall: What?

Coach: That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," Knight?

Kendall: Very.

Coach: Did you do the reading or not?

Kendall: Uh - I think I forgot.

Coach: Nice work, Knight. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?

Kendall: I - I, uh -

Coach: No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, Knight, thank you. Thank you, Knight! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down.

(After class)

Carlos: It's her.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Carlos: It's Jo. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her.

Kendall: Okay.

Carlos: Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.

Kendall: Yeah, I did.

Carlos: Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying.

Kendall: No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -

Carlos: No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about s*x, you know? You're thinking about s*x right now, aren't you?

Kendall:Yeah. Sorry.

Carlos: That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor.

Kendall: You mean because I love her.

Carlos: Exactly.

Kendall: Did I just say that?

Carlos: Yes, you just said that.

Kendall: I love her.

Carlos: That's great. Now, moving on -

Kendall: No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her.

Carlos: And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time.

Kendall: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?

Carlos: I don't know. Yet.

Kendall: Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?

Carlos: Yeah.

Kendall: Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?

Carlos: Maybe.

Kendall: Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?

Carlos: Yeah, definitely. Come on.

(Outside school)

Kendall: What are we doing?

Carlos: You'll see. Hold on. Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys? Perfect. Hold 'em up like so. Now, whatever happens, just think about Jo. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?

Kendall: Okay.

Carlos: Just - keep holding it right there. Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?

Guy: What the hell?

Carlos: Ow! My God. Wow.

Carlos: Ah, come on, stay calm. Stay calm. Oh, that's not okay. Kendall. Come on, buddy.

Jo: Studying with a friend. Yes, that friend. We're lab partners.

Ms. Collins: Stop! Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?

(Beacon hills home)

Derek: I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Brooke. Your niece. Brooke? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!

Nurse: Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?

Derek: Got a better method?

Nurse: Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time.

Derek: I don't have any more time.

(School)

(Detention)

Kendall: Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired.

Kendall: You knew I would heal.

Carlos: Yep.

Kendall: So you did that to help me learn?

Carlos: Yep.

Kendall: But partially to punish me.

Carlos: Yeah. Well, that one's obvious.

Kendall: Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me.

Carlos: I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Kendall. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something.

Kendall: I know. And I will.

Ms. Collins: All right, both of you, out of here.

Kendall: Thank you.

(Animal clinic)

Gustavo: Kendall, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Can I help you?

James: Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?

Gustavo: Excuse me? What animal?

James: Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?

Gustavo: Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it.

James: What'd you tell 'em?

Gustavo: I told them no.

James: Did you hear that?

Gustavo: Hear what?

James: The sound of your heartbeat rising.

Gustavo: Excuse me?

James: It's the sound of you lying.

Gustavo: Oh, God.

James: Are you protecting someone?

Gustavo: All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket.

James: I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying.

Gustavo: I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?

James: I want to know who you are or who you're protecting.

Kendall: What are you doing?

Gustavo: Kendall, get out of here!

Kendall: Stop! Stop!

James: Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't.

Kendall: Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?

James: You want to know what the spiral means, Kendall? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied.

Kendall: You think he's the Alpha?

James: We're about to find out.

Kendall: Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry.

James: Do you have a plan?

Kendall: Just give me an hour.

James: Then what?

Kendall: Meet me at the school. In the parking lot.

(School parking lot at night)

Carlos: This is a terrible idea.

Kendall: Yeah, I know.

Carlos: But we're still gonna do it?

Kendall: Can you think of something better?

Carlos: Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away.

Kendall: Just make sure we can get inside. He's here. Where's my boss?

James: He's in the back.

Carlos: Oh, well, he looks comfortable.

James: Wait. Hey. What are you doing?

Kendall: You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right.

(School office)

Carlos: Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?

Kendall: I don't know.

Carlos: And what are you gonna do if he does show up?

Kendall: I don't know.

Carlos: Good plan.

Kendall: All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?

Carlos: Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?

Kendall: I hope not.

Carlos: Yeah, me too. All right. All you.

(Parking lot)

James: You gotta be kidding me.

(School office)

Kendall: Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?

Carlos: I - yeah, technically.

Kendall: Well, what did it sound like to you?

Carlos: Like a cat being choked to death, Kendall.

Kendall: What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?

Carlos: Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it.

(Parking lot)

James: I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?

Kendall: Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.

Carlos: Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME.

James: Shut up.

Carlos: Don't be such a sour wolf.

Kendall: What'd you do with him?

James: What? I didn't do anything.

(Werewolf attacks James from behind and "kills" him)

(Kendall and Carlos run to the school)

* * *

**Wow that was an awesome cliffhanger at the end! Wasn't it? Oh and by the way, all the characters except James are from when they were 16 (season 1 in the show) and James will be from season 4 because Derek is older than the main cast so yeah, just to make you guys sure about that. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Night School

**So here is the new chapter of Wolf Time Rush! Also my favourite episode of teen wolf from season 1 as well! I'm going to enjoy this. And also I hope you will enjoy it! Also thanks for reviewing everyone! So hope you are all enjoying this! And also just to let you guys know, wolf time rush will be coming out next year in February. Cause I want it to be that the next 'seasons' will come out once a year. But for season 3b you will have to wait just about 3 or 4 maybe less or more months. But I say about 3 months. So just to let you guys know so you won't keep asking me 'when will the next story come out?" **

**But yeah hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Kendall : Lock it, lock it !

Carlos : Do I look like I have a key ?

Kendall : Grab something !

Carlos : What ?

Kendall : Anything !

Kendall : No.

Carlos : Yes.

Kendall : Carlos, no, don't.

_(Carlos goes out.)_

Kendall : Run ! Carlos ! Carlos !

_(They close up the door.)_

Kendall : Where is it ? Where did it go ? That won't hold, will it ?

Carlos : Probably not.

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Carlos : The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out.

Kendall: I know.

Carlos: It's your boss.

Kendall : What ?

Carlos : Gustavo, the alpha ? Your boss.

Kendall : No.

Carlos : Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.

Kendall : That can't be.

Carlos : Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss James 20 feet through the air ? That's not convenient timing ?

Kendall : It's not him.

Carlos : He killed James.

Kendall : No, James's not dead. He can't be dead.

Carlos : Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay ? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.

Kendall : Okay, just - What do we do ?

Carlos : We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good ?

_(They go near the windows.)_

Carlos : No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled.

Kendall : Then we break it.

Carlos : Which will make a lot of noise.

Kendall : Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast. Carlos, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep ?

Carlos : What do you mean ? Nothing's wrong.

Kendall : It's bent.

Carlos : What, like, dented ?

Kendall : No, I mean bent.

Carlos : What the hell –

_(The Alpha throws something.)_

Carlos : That's my battery.

Kendall : Don't.

Carlos : We have to move.

Kendall: He could be right outside.

Carlos : He is right outside.

Kendall : Just let me take a look.

Carlos : Nothing ?

Kendall : No.

Carlos : Move now ?

Kendall : Move now.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Kendall : This way.

Carlos : No, no, no, no.

Kendall : What ?

Carlos : Somewhere without windows.

Kendall : Every single room in this building has windows.

Carlos : Or somewhere with less windows.

Kendall : The locker room.

Carlos : Yeah.

Kendall : Okay.

HIGH SCHOOL – LOCKER ROOM

Kendall : Call your dad.

Carlos : And tell him what ?

Kendall : I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off.

Carlos : What if it doesn't ? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad ?

Kendall : They have guns.

Carlos : Yeah, and James had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that ?

Kendall : Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it.

Carlos : There's nothing near the school for at least a mile.

Kendall : What about James's car?

Carlos : That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car.

Kendall : And him.

Carlos : Fine. Whatever.

(_Carlos_ _tries to open the door and Kendall stops him.)_

Carlos : What ?

Kendall : I think I heard something.

Carlos : Like what ?

Kendall : Quiet.

_(They step back.)_

Kendall : Hide. No, no, . No.

Janitor : Son of a bitch !

Carlos : Quiet !

Janitor : Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me ? Both of you get out.

Carlos : Will you just listen for half a second, okay ?

Janitor : Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now.

Carlos : God, just one second to explain.

Janitor : Just shut up and go.

_(The Alpha catches Janitor.)_

Carlos : Go ! Go !

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE

Jett (phone) :_ Stephanie says we're coming to get you._

Jo (phone) : Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only - 26 minutes late.

Stephanie (phone) :_ You hear that ? First it's "He's only 26 minutes late," a month later it's "He Only hits me when he's drunk." Slippery slope, Jo. Slippery slope._

Jett (phone) :_ We're picking you up._

Jo (phone) :_ No._

Jett (phone) : _Too late._

Jett : Stephanie gets what Stephanie wants. Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there.

_(Jo's phone rings.)_

Stephanie : Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late ?

Jo : Not exactly.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Carlos : What the hell ?

Kendall : It's a dumpster.

Carlos : He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me.

Kendall : Stop !

Carlos : I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school.

Kendall : We're not going to die.

Carlos : God, what is he doing ? What does he want ?

Kendall : Me. James says it's stronger with a pack.

Carlos : Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - that's beautiful.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Jett : What're they doing here anyway ?

Jo : All I got was this.

Stephanie : They lock the doors at night, you know ?

Jo : That one's open.

Jett : You don't need me to state the obvious, right ?

Jo : That it looks like they broke into the school ? No, pretty obvious.

Jett : Do you want me to come with you ?

Jo : It's okay.

Jett : Hey, Jo -

Jo : You have this look like you're about to say "Be Careful."

Jett : I am. What ?

Jo : That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before.

Jett : Well, I am concerned.

Jo : Well, that's a good look on you. Don't worry. I'll be right back.

Jett : Okay.

HIGH SCHOOL - BASEMENT

Carlos : What ?

Kendall : Go.

Carlos : All right, we have to do something.

Kendall : Like what ?

Carlos : I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something.

Kendall : What are you doing ?

Carlos : The desk. Come on, the desk.

Kendall : He can't -

Carlos : All right.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Jett : Do you see that ?

Stephanie : See what ?

Jett : The hood on that piece of crap jeep looks crappier than usual.

Stephanie : Where are you going ?

Jett : To take a look, stay here.

Stephanie : I'm not staying in the car.

Jett : Just stay in the damn -

Stephanie : Do not leave me alone in the car.

Jett : Fine. God, don't have a meltdown.

Stephanie : Look at that. It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Jo and leave now ? What are you doing? Are you getting Jo ? Jett !

HIGH SCHOOL - BASEMENT

Carlos : Come on, get across. Come on !

Kendall : What ?

_(Kendall crosses.)_

Kendall : What are you doing ?

Carlos : I just wanna get a look at It.

Kendall : Are you crazy ?

Carlos : Look, it's trapped, okay ? It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you -

Kendall : Will you shut up !

Carlos : I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any –

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Jo : Kendall ? Kendall ? Kendall ? Kendall ? Kendall ?

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY WITH STEPHANIE AND JETT

Stephanie : There's one right here.

Jett : Are you kidding me ? You have to use the bathroom now ?

Stephanie : Yes now. You have a problem with my performing a basic biological function ?

Jett : You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions.

_(Stephanie goes to the W.C. Jackson sees the Alpha.)_

Jett : Knight. Kendall ? James ?

Stephanie : Did you find them ?

Jett : No, no.

HIGH SCHOOL - BASEMENT

Kendall : Wait. Do you hear that ?

Carlos : Hear what ?

Kendall : It sounds like a phone ringing.

Carlos : What ?

Kendall : I know that ring. It's Jo's phone.

HIGH SCHOOL – SWIMMING POOLS

Jo (phone) : Hey. I can't seem to find them. Okay, give me a second and I'll be right there.

_(She hangs up. Her phone rings again.)_

Jo (phone) : Carlos ?

Kendall (phone) : No, it's me, where are you ?

Jo (phone) : I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place ?

Kendall (phone) : Where are you right now ?

Jo (phone) : On the first floor.

Kendall (phone) : Where ? Where are you exactly ?

Jo (phone) : The swimming pools.

Kendall (phone) : Get to the lobby. Go now.

Jo (phone) : Okay, okay, I'm coming.

HIGH SCHOOL - LOBBY

Kendall : Why did you come ? What are you doing here ?

Jo : Because you asked me to.

Kendall : I asked you to ?

Jo : Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message ?

Kendall : Because I didn't.

Carlos : Did you drive here ?

Jo : Jett, did.

Carlos : Jett's here too ?

Jo : And Stephanie, what's going on ? Who sent this text ? Where are you ?

Stephanie : Finally. Can we go now ?

_(The Alpha walks in the pipe.)_

Kendall : Run !

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Kendall : Help me get this in front of the door.

Carlos : Kendall, wait, not here.

Jo : What was that ? Kendall, what was that ?

Stephanie : What came out of the ceiling ?

Kendall : Will you just help me ? The chairs, stack the chairs.

Carlos : Guys - Can we just wait a second ? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second ? Guys ? Carlos talking. Can we hang on one second, please ? Hello ! Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows ?

Jo : Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Kendall ?

Carlos : Somebody killed the janitor.

Stephanie : What ?

Carlos : Yeah, the janitor's dead.

Jo : What's he talking about ? Is this a joke ?

Jett : What, who killed him ?

Stephanie : No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -

Jett : No, don't you get it ? There wasn't a mountain lion.

Jo : Who was it ? What does he want ? What's happening ? Kendall !

Kendall : I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.

Stephanie : Us ? He's gonna kill us ?

Jo : Who ? Who is it ?

Kendall : It's James. It's James Hale.

Jett : James killed the janitor ?

Jo : Are you sure ?

Kendall : I saw him.

Stephanie : The mountain li -

Kendall : No, James killed them.

Jo : All of them ?

Kendall : Yeah, starting with his own sister.

Jo: The bus driver ?

Kendall : And the guy in the video store - it's been James the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too.

Jett : Call the cops.

Carlos : No

Jett : Wh - what do you mean "No ?"

Carlos : I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish ? No. Look, James killed three people, okay ? We don't know what he's armed with.

Jett : Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him.

Stephanie : I'm calling.

Carlos : No, Stephanie, would you just hold on a sec -

Kendall : Hey.

Stephanie (phone) : Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me.

Jo : The police hung up on you ?

Stephanie : She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested.

Jo : Okay, then call again.

Carlos : No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.

Jo : What the—what - what is this ? Why does James wanna kill us ? Why is he killing anyone ?

Kendall : Why's everyone looking at me ?

Stephanie : Is he the one that sent her the text ?

Kendall : No. I mean, I don't know.

Jo : Is he the one that called the police ?

Kendall : I don't know !

Carlos : All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah ?

_(Kendall and Carlos recede.)_

Carlos : Okay, first off, throwing James under the bus, nicely done.

Kendall : I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right ? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off.

Carlos : And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive ?

Kendall : But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.

Carlos : So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time ?

Kendall : No ! James said it wants revenge.

Carlos : Against who ?

Kendall : Jo's family ?

Carlos : Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it.

Jett : Okay, assheads - new plan. Carlos calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that ?

Kendall : He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him.

Carlos : I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive.

Jett : All right, give me the phone.

_(Carlos hits Jett.)_

Jo : Jett ! Are you okay ? Hey, are you okay ?

Carlos : Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.

Stephanie : Oh my god.

Carlos : The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.

Kendall : Which only goes up.

Carlos : Up is better than here.

Kendall : Jett, how many people can fit in your car ?

Jett : Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap.

Jo : Five ? I barely fit in the back.

Carlos: It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention.

Kendall : What about this ? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds.

Carlos : That's a deadbolt.

Kendall : The janitor has a key.

Carlos : You mean his body has it.

Kendall : I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood.

Carlos : Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got ?

Kendall : I'm getting the key.

Jo : Are you serious ?

Kendall : Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here.

Jo : You can't go out there unarmed.

Kendall : Well, it's better than nothing.

Carlos : There's gotta be something else.

Stephanie : There is.

Carlos : What are we gonna do ? Throw acid on him ?

Stephanie : No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail.

Carlos : Self - igniting -

Stephanie : - molotov cocktail. What ? I read it somewhere.

Carlos : We don't have a key for that either.

Stephanie : Jett, hand me the sulfuric acid.

Jo : No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there.

Kendall : We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages.

Jo : You could die. Don't you get that ? He's killed three people.

Kendall : And we're next. Somebody has to do something.

Jo : Kendall, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying ? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please.

Kendall: Lock it behind me.

_(Kendall leaves.)_

Jo : I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking.

Jett : It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay.

Jo : Okay.

Stephanie : Jett, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right ? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.

Jett : I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight.

Stephanie : Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did.

HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM

Kendall : Come on. Come get me. Damn it.

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Jett : No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay.

Jo : That didn't sound okay at all.

Carlos : What's on the back of your neck ?

Jett : I said I'm fine.

Stephanie : It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened.

Jett : As if you actually care.

Carlos : All right, can we not argue for half a second here ?

Jo : Where's Kendallt ? He should be back by now.

_(Kendall locks the door.)_

Jo: Kendall! Kendall!

Stephanie: Where's he going ?

Jo: Kendall. Kendall. Kendall! Kendall!

Stephanie: Stop. Stop ! Do you hear that ? Listen !

_(Polices sirens resound.)_

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Sheriff: You sure it was James Hale ?

Kendall: Yes.

Carlos: I saw him too.

Kendall: What about the janitor ?

Sheriff: We're still looking.

Kendall: Did you check under the bleachers ? Under them ?

Sheriff: Yeah, Kendall, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing.

Kendall: I'm not making this up.

Sheriff: I know, I believe you, I do.

Kendall: No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't.

Sheriff : Listen - We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay ? I promise.

Deputy: Sheriff!

Sheriff : Stay. Both of you.

Carlos: Well, we survived, dude. You know ? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right ? Being alive ?

Kendall: When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us ? You don't think it knew exactly where we were ?

Carlos: Well, then how come we're still alive ?

Kendall: It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack.

Carlos: What do you mean ? What old pack ?

Kendall: Jo. Jett, Stephanie. You.

Carlos: The alpha doesn't wanna kill us.

Kendall: It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part.

Carlos: How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Kendall?

Kendall: Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you.

Gustavo: There you are.

Kendall: How - ? How did you -

Gustavo: Get out ? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise.

Sheriff: Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later.

Kendall: Jo! Are you okay?

Jo: My dad's on his way.

Kendall: You need, uh, you need anything from me ? Want me to go with you ?

Jo: No. I don't.

Kendall: Okay.

Jo: And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but - Right now, I don't - I don't feel like I can trust you.

Kendall: Jo, I can explain.

Jo: I don't care.

Kendall: Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say -

Jo: Kendall, I ca -

Kendall: Jo, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Carlos' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and - I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call -

Jo: Don't.

Kendall: What ?

Jo: Don't call. Just - Just please don't call me

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was pretty busy. Also I can't believe I'm pretty close of ending this season! I'm sorry guys that you have to wait a year for the next one. And also from now on, I will post the new chapter only once a week. And that will be a Monday! Or Moonday to all you teen wolf fans! So hope you guys enjoyed this and be ready for next week!  
**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Lunatic

**Moonday is here everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter and will like this one too! I will keep my promise of updating every Monday so don't worry guys. This story will not have a massive pause like Only The Young. Oh and by the way I have the biggest writers block on that story EVER! Please help me out. I need ideas for this! Well anyway, enough of me blabbing on about my writers block and I should get on with this. So please review and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

PRESERVE

Kendall : Where are we going ?

Carlos : You'll see.

Kendall : 'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school.

Carlos : Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay ? There's no comparison, trust me.

Kendall : Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here ?

Carlos : Yes. When your best friend gets dumped -

Kendall : I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break.

Carlos : All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - You get your best friend drunk.

Carlos : Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea.

Kendall : Fish in the sea.

Carlos : Fish ? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" -

Kendall : Like Stephanie ?

Carlos : Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about ? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink.

Kendall : I don't want any more.

Carlos : You're not drunk ?

Kendall : I'm not anything.

Carlos : Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk ?

Kendall : You're wasted.

Carlos : Yeah ! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink.

Reddick : Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on.

Kendall : Give it back.

Reddick : What's that, little man ?

Unger : I think he wants a drink.

Kendall : I want the bottle.

Carlos : Kendall, maybe we should just go.

Kendall : You brought me here to get me drunk, Carlos. I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle. Give me the bottle of Jack.

Carlos : Kendall ?

Carlos : Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon. Going home now, yeah ?

Unger : How about we just go ?

Reddick : How about you just shut up ?

Unger : Come on, man, I'm freezing my junk off out here.

_(Reddick is catched by the Alpha. Unger is next.)_

Unger : Help ! Help, please ! Help me ! Somebody help me ! Help me ! Please, God, help me ! Please ! No ! No, no, no, please ! No ! Please, no ! No ! No, no, no, no ! No, no, no, no ! Noo !

KNIGHT'S HOUSE – KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Radio : - Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer James Hale -

_(Jennifer turns off the radio.)_

Jennifer : We should probably set this to buzzer. You alive in there ?

Kendall : No.

Jennifer: Not ready to go back to school ?

Kendall : No.

Jennifer : You want to stay home another day ?

Kendall : No.

Jennifer : Want a brand new car ? Me, too. This isn't just about what happened at the school, right ? I mean, it's about what's her name. Do you want to talk about it ?

Kendall : Not with you.

Jennifer : Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually.

Kendall : I don't care about your breakups, mom. I'm gonna get her back.

HIGH SCHOOL - JAKE' CAR

Jo : Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me out of the car.

Jake : Sylvia, what's your opinion on home schooling ?

Sylvia: Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl.

Jo : What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives ?

_(Sylvia opens the door.)_

Jo : Thank you.

Sylvia : You're welcome. So, Jake -

Jake : Don't. Just - Your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. Anything else ? Or does that cover it ?

Sylvia : All I was going to say is you need to stop and get some gas.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Jo : It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us.

Stephanie : Thank you, for the protection of minors.

Jo : Stephanie, do you think I made the wrong decision ?

Stephanie : About that jacket with that dress ? Absolutely.

Jo : You know what I mean.

Stephanie : Hello ? Kendall locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills.

Sheriff : We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there. Give me a second. Don't you have a test to get to ?

Carlos : What's going on ? Did you find James yet ?

Sheriff : I'm workin' on it. You go take your test.

Carlos : All right, dad, listen to me.

Sheriff : Go !

Carlos : This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight.

Sheriff : Carlos, I'm always careful.

Carlos : Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay ? At least not like this.

Sheriff : I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective. Go take your test.

HIGH SCHOOL – CLASSROOM

Kendall : Jo.

Ms. Collins : Mr. Knight, please take a seat.

Ms. Collins : You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin.

_(Kendall leaves.)_

Ms. Collins : Mr. Knight ?

_(Carlos follows him.)_

Ms. Collins : Mr. Garcia !

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Carlos : Kendall ? Kendall ?

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Kendall : Carlos, I can't -

Carlos : What's happening ? Are you changing ?

Kendall : No. No, I can't breathe.

Carlos : Here, use this. Come on, do it.

Kendall : I was having an asthma attack ?

Carlos : No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony.

Kendall : How did you know to do that ?

Carlos : I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh ?

Kendall : I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammerg.

Carlos : Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it.

Kendall : I can't stop thinking about her.

Carlos : Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck.

Kendall : No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions.

Carlos : It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either.

Kendall : I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room.

Carlos : What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters ?

Kendall : No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE

Sylvia : So, what, another night of kicking through leaves in the woods ?

Jake : I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed. A list which now includes my daughter.

Tyhurst : How do we know it won't try going after her again ?

Sylvia : It won't go after Jo.

Jake : It won't have any target at all, not on a full moon.

Tyhurst : How come?

Jake : An Alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused.

Sylvia : Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused ?

Jake : Oh, do you know something we don't ?

Sylvia : I just don't like surprises. But you're the expert, so you tell me.

Ulrich : What about James ?

Sylvia : He's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere.

Jake : And if for some reason he is -

Mrs. Taylor : If he is - You find him, you kill him, you cut him in half. Anybody want a cookie ?

HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA

Jett : Oh, uh, you got something on your - Here, let me.

Jo : Thanks.

Jett : Yeah.

Jo : You want the bite ?

Jett : What ?

Jo : Do you want a bite ?

Jett : Oh. No. Thanks.

Jo : Are you doin' okay ? I mean, since the other night ?

Jett : Better than I thought I would be. You still thinking about everything that happened ?

Jo : Mostly about Kendall. I haven't talked to him.

Jett : Probably a good idea.

Jo : You don't think I made a mistake, do you ?

Jett : No. In fact, I think he got - Exactly what he deserves.

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Coach : All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "g" ? No, no, that's not an "g". That's a - that's a - That's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Barcia .

_(Carlos jumps for joy.)_

Coach : Barcia !

Carlos : Yes ?

Coach : Shut up !

Carlos : Yes, sir.

Kendall : Carlos.

Carlos : It's Barlos. Call me Barlos, or I swear to God I'll kill you.

Coach : Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co - captains. Congratulations, Knight.

Jett : What ?

Coach : What do you mean, what ? Jett, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, Knight's unit, we're making one big unit. Knight, it's you and Jett now. Everybody else - Asses on the field ! Asses on the field !

Carlos : Dude, can you believe this ? You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line !

Brian : Don't think we're gonna let this go. He's not gonna be much of a co - captain in traction.

Logan : Yeah, 'cause it's not like he scores more than anyone else.

Jett : Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend ?

Logan : The opinion of your best friend is, who the hell cares who's team captain? He's a good player. And you need to seriously get a grip. Let it go.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Carlos : Are you not freaking out ? I'm freaking out.

Kendall : What's the point ? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there.

Carlos : Wait, you smell jealousy ?

Kendall : Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten.

Carlos : Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire ?

Kendall : What do you mean desire ?

Carlos : Like sexual desire ?

Kendall : Sexual desire ?

Carlos : Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal.

Kendall : From Stephanie ?

Carlos : What ? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire ?

Kendall : From Stephanie to you ?

Carlos : Fine, yes, from Stephanie to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay ? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade.

Kendall : Why don't you just ask her ?

Carlos : Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Kendall. Okay ? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me ? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out.

Kendall : Fine.

Carlos : We - I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world.

_(Kendall walks over to Stephanie.)_

Kendall : Hey, Stephanie ? Can we talk for a second ?

Stephanie : Of course.

HIGH SCHOOL - COACH'S OFFICE

Stephanie : Is this about the other night ? You needed someone to talk to ?

Kendall : Just I needed to ask you something. Do you, uh - Do you know if Jo still likes me ?

Stephanie : Of course she still likes you.

Kendall : Really ?

Stephanie : She'll always like you. As friends. Just friends.

Kendall : Just friends.

Stephanie : If you ask me - of course, nobody asks me she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that.

Kendall : How ?

Stephanie : Because I know you locked us in there to protect us. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful.

Kendall : Are you grateful ?

Stephanie : I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be.

_(Stephanie kisses him.)_

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Carlos : Hey. What happened ?

Kendall : What ?

Carlos : What do you mean, what ? Did you ask her ? Did she say anything ? Did she say she liked me ? Did she imply she liked me ?

Kendall : Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you.

Coach : Let's go, next ! Perfect.

Carlos : Kendall, you okay, dude ? Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay ?

Coach : Let's go !

_(Kendall is pushed to the ground.)_

Coach : Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, Knight. Who's next ? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Barcia ?

Carlos : What ? Yeah, no.

Coach : All right, you're up, big boy. Let's go ! That's it, Knight ! That's the spirit ! You earn it ! Earn it, Knight !

_(Kendall hits Logan with his stick.)_

Player : Logan ! Oh, man, Logan !

Player Two : We didn't hit him that hard.

Player : Logan, are you okay ?

Carlos : Dude, what the hell are you doin' ?

Kendall : He's twice the size of me.

Coach : Come on, watch out.

Carlos : Yeah, but everybody likes Logan. Now everybody's gonna hate you.

Kendall : I don't care.

Stephanie : Is he okay ?

Jett : It looks like he just has a bloody nose -

Stephanie : What ?

Jett : Your lipstick.

Stephanie : Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened.

Jett : Yeah. I wonder.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - JO'S BEDROOM

Sylvia : Right, now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'll kill me.

Jo : Okay.

Sylvia : Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name ?

Jo : Mr. Bear.

Sylvia : You named your Teddy Bear Mr. Bear? That's, like, the worst Teddy Bear name in the world.

Jo : I was five years old.

Sylvia : All right, well, just shoot your unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery.

Jo : Oh ha ha ha !

Sylvia : See, now, that's what I'm talkin' about. See, if you would have had that the other night, you would have just - whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie.

Jo : I just don't know what happened.

Sylvia : With Kendall ? Aw. Listen, my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay ? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Jo Taylor's world that he got.

Jo : But it just - It felt so right with him. And then he just started acting so strange, and now I don't know what to believe.

Sylvia : Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything.

Jo : It's just the whole thing with James Hale the other night - and Kendall saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together.

Sylvia : Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Kendall knows James ? Alleged killer James ? Are they friends ?

Jo : No. Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said.

Sylvia : How about you tell me everything that Kendall said about James

Jo : What do you mean by everything ?

Sylvia : I mean everything.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - HALL

Jennifer : Kendall ?

Carlos : Carlos

Jennifer : Key !

Carlos : Yeah. I had one made, so -

Jennifer : That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me. What is that ?

Carlos : Uh, school project.

Jennifer : Mmm. Carlos, he's okay, right ?

Carlos : Who ? Kendall ? Yeah. Totally.

Jennifer: He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to.

Carlos : Well, he's had a bit of a rough week.

Jennifer : Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um - Okay, uh - Be careful tonight.

Carlos : You, too.

Jennifer : Full moon.

Carlos : What ?

Jennifer : There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs.

Carlos : Oh.

Jennifer : Yeah.

Carlos : Right.

Jennifer : You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic."

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Carlos : Oh, my God ! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet.

Kendall : I came in through the window.

Carlos : Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought.

Kendall : I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight.

Carlos : You sure about that ? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out.

Kendall: I'm fine. You should go now.

Carlos: All right, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought ? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good ?

Kendall : You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog ?

Carlos : Actually, no.

Kendall : What the hell are you doing ?

Carlos : Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For making out with Stephanie.

SHOP

Jett : What are you doing here ?

Jo : Oh, I was just thinking I might get back into something I haven't done for a while. What about you ?

Jett : Oh, uh, for Logan. Knight bashed him pretty hard on the field. Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to ?

Jo : Is it that obvious ?

Jett : Maybe 'cause I'm kind of feeling the same way.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Carlos : I brought you some water.

Kendall : I'm gonna kill you !

Carlos : You kissed her, Kendall, okay ? You kissed Stephanie. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend.

Kendall : She kissed me.

Carlos : What ?

Kendall : I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything !

JETT'S CAR

Jo : If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh ?

Jett : I would never laugh at you.

Jo : I don't think it was James in the school.

Jett : Neither do I.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Kendall : Carlos, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Carlos, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Jo breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out.

Carlos : I can't.

Kendall : No, no, no !

JETT'S CAR

Jett : Is there something else ? Look, Allison, just because you can't trust Scott, doesn't mean you can't trust anybody.

Jo : But that's the thing. There are people lying to me, people closer to me than Scott.

Jett : Who ?

Jo : My father. And it's - it's not like I don't realize we're not exactly the most normal family on the block. I mean, not every teenage girl comes home to a garage full of Glocks and AK - 47s.

Jett : But, um - ?

Jo : I just have this weird feeling, like, my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Carlos : Kendall, are you okay ? Kendall ?

JETT'S CAR

Jett : And I saw someone standing in the hall, but - But, I mean, it might have been James, but I couldn't see any features. It was - It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guy - Or whatever it was - It just got down on all fours, and then just took off.

Jo : On all fours, like hands and knees ?

Jett : No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved like an animal.

Jo : Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal ?

Jett : Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy.

Jo : Then what was it ? What was that ?

Jett : Don't.

James : Stop ! Scott, stop !

Kendall : What's happening to me ?

James : Exactly what he wants to happen.

ROAD NEAR TO THE PRESERVE

Carlos : Dad ? Dad ? Has anyone seen my - has anyone seen my dad ?

Sheriff : Carlos. What are you doing here ?

Jake' CAR

Jake : That one's Carlos ?

Sylvia : Another friend of Jo's.

Jake : Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her ?

Sylvia: You tell me something first. That night you came across those two betas, one of them was smaller, right ?

Jake : Mmm.

Sylvia : Well, was he just smaller ? Or could he have been younger, too ?

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Kendall : Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure ?

James : For someone who was bitten ? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true.

Kendall : Well, what is it ?

James : You have to kill the one that bit you.

Kendall : Kill the Alpha ?

James: Kendall. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him.

* * *

**I love this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Please review and rate! I really hope you will enjoy the next chapter next Moonday as well! So I'll see you all very soon.**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Wolf's Bane

**Happy Moonday everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I definitely enjoyed the last one since Derek comes back and Derek is bae so why wouldn't I like writing the previous if Derek/ James came back. But anyway hope you enjoy this and please review! **

**Also a quick message to Rusher Driver: I have no clue what Stiles's real name is.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Ms. Collins : Please don't kill me.

Alpha : Do you know who wrote that list ?

Ms. Collins : Brooke - Brooke Hale.

Alpha : Do you know why she was looking for you ? I know why. Turn around, Lizzie. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around !

Ms. Collins : No. Please.

Alpha : Look at me. Look at what you've done !

James : Get down !

Police: This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building.

STREET

Sheriff (radio) : Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest.

Jake (radio to Sylvia) : He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works.

Sylvia (radio to Jake) : Wait, wait. Did you say on foot ?

Jake (radio to Sylvia): Yeah, into the Iron Works.

Sylvia (radio to Jake) : Running ?

Jake (radio to Sylvia) : Yes, running !

Sylvia (to herself) : If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car ?

Kendall : Faster ?

Carlos : Much faster.

IRON WORKS

Sheriff : Come on, get the dogs.

_(Dogs come back.)_

Sheriff : What the hell ?

ROAD - JAMES'S CAR

Carlos : Kendall, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here.

Kendall : If I go faster, I'll kill us.

Carlos : Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us !

_(Kendall speeds up.)_

Carlos : They're gone.

Sheriff (radio) : All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works.

IRON WORKS

_(Jake tries to shot James. Kendall and Carlos arrive with the car.)_

Carlos : Get in.

_(James gets in_ _and the car starts out.)_

Kendall : What part of laying low don't you understand ?

James : Damn it, I had him !

Carlos : Who, the Alpha ?

James : Yes ! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up.

Carlos : Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs -

James : Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.

Kendall : Can we seriously get past that ? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.

Carlos : All right. How did you find him ?

James : ...

Kendall : Can you try to trust us for at least half a second ?

Carlos : Yeah, both of us. Or just him. I'll be back here.

James : Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a lady named Lizzie Collins.

Carlos : Our chemistry teacher ?

Kendall : Why her ?

James: I don't know yet.

Kendall : What's the second ?

James : Some kind of symbol. What ? You know what this is ?

Kendall : I've seen it on a necklace. Jo's necklace.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Kendall : This is gonna be impossible, you know.

Carlos : Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it ?

Kendall : How ?

Carlos : It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Jo, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you ?"

Kendall : You're not helping.

Carlos : Why don't you just talk to her.

Kendall : She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something ?

Carlos : That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay ? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you ?

Kendall : Yeah.

Carlos : All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Jo. In that order. Got it ?

Kendall : Get the necklace.

HOSPITAL

Doctor Conrad : What did you say it was that scratched you ?

Jett : It was - it was just an animal. Look, can you hurry this up ? I'm missing first period.

Doctor Conrad : Have you had trouble sleeping lately ?

Jett : Kind of. I've been having dreams.

Doctor Conrad : Dreams or nightmares ?

Jett : Nightmares. About a fire. It's this - this house, and I can hear screaming - Wait, what does this have to do with anything ?

Doctor Conrad : Nothing. I hope.

Jett : What is that ?

Doctor Conrad : Just taking a closer look.

Jett : Look, I really don't have much time.

Doctor Conrad : Hold still.

Jett : I thought you said you were just gonna take a look.

Doctor Conrad : Yes. But in order to do that, I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper.

Jett : What are those ?

Doctor Conrad : Holding still, please. That didn't hurt, did it ?

Jett : No, I'm just - I'm just cold.

Doctor Conrad : Good. Because this actually will sting just a little bit. Holding still, please !

Jett : Oh - hey ! Stop ! Stop ! It hurts !

Doctor Conrad : There's something just underneath the skin here. Just one moment longer.

Jett : Stop !

Doctor Conrad : Almost done. Holding still !

James : Hold still !

_(Jett wakes up.)_

Doctor Conrad : All right, you can put your shirt back on. The scabs on your neck are nothing to worry about.

Jett : So I'm okay for my game tonight ?

Doctor Conrad : Oh, yeah. Absolutely. But I do want to give you an antibiotic. Have you been eating any strange herbs lately ?

Jett : Like what ?

Doctor Conrad : Well, you have aconite poisoning.

Jett : What the hell is aconite ?

Doctor Conrad : Well, it's a purple flower, also called monk's hood or -

Jett : Wolfsbane.

Doctor Conrad : Yes. So you are familiar with it, then ?

Jett : No, I - I have no idea how I knew that.

Jennifer : Hi.

Jett : Hey, uh, would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick ?

Jennifer : I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear "no" very often. Aren't you one of Kendall's friends ?

Jett : Yeah. Good friends, actually.

Jennifer : Yeah ? Just be quick, okay ?

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Jett : I know what you are, Knight.

Kendall : Wh - what ?

Jett : I know what you are.

Kendall : I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Jett : Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too.

Kendall : Get what for you ?

Jett : Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh - She's gonna find out about it too.

Carlos : How the hell did he find out ?

Kendall : I have no idea.

Carlos : Did he say it out loud - the word ?

Kendall : What word ?

Carlos : Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf" ?

Kendall : No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.

Carlos : Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right ? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway ?

Kendall : How about Jo's father ?

Carlos : Okay, it's bad.

Kendall: I need a cure. Right now.

Carlos: Does he know about Jo's father ?

Kendall: I don't know.

Carlos : Okay, where's James ?

Kendall : Hiding, like we told him to. Why ?

Carlos : I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though.

Kendall : We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game.

Carlos : I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Jo yet ?

Kendall : She's in my next class.

Carlos : Get the necklace.

Kendall : Right. Get the necklace.

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Stephanie (to Kendall) : Try another row, sweetheart.

Teacher : Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out.

Kendall : Jo.

Jo : Hey. Class is beginning.

Kendall : I know. I'll shut up. I just, um - I have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it.

Jo : Okay.

Teacher : All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in - depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies. We seem to have some here today.

_(Jo goes out and Kendall follows her.)_

Kendall : Jo.

Jo : Why did you send me those ? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you ?

Kendall : No. I thought you would like them. I - I thought they would remind you of us.

Jo : Are you trying to hurt me - Get back at me ?

Kendall : No.

Jo : Please don't talk to me. Okay ? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay ? Please.

HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA

Carlos : Did you get her to give you the necklace ?

Kendall : Not exactly.

Carlos : Ah. What happened ?

Kendall : She told me not to talk to her. At all.

Carlos : So she's not giving you the necklace -

Kendall : She's not giving me the necklace !

Carlos : Well, did you find anything else out ?

Kendall : Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic.

Carlos : Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened.

Kendall : What's plan "B" ?

Carlos : Just steal the stupid thing.

Kendall : Couldn't we try at least getting to Ms. Collins ?

Carlos : My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay ? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you.

Kendall : Carlos, he's watching us.

Jett : Kendall - You can hear me ? You can, can't you ?

Carlos : What's wrong ?

Jett : Jett's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening.

Jett : Are you trying to pretend not to hear me ?

Kendall : Say something. Talk to me !

Carlos : I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank.

Kendall : Your mind's blank ? You can't think of something to say ?

Carlos : Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore.

Kendall : Where the hell is he ?

Jett : Looking for me, Knight ? I'm right here. So what else can you do ? Huh ? Can you see better ? Are you stronger, more powerful ? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you ? I mean, can you even play lacrosse ?

Kemdall : Yes.

Jett : I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you ? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with ? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body.

Carlos : Kendall, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay ?

Jett : I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Kendall, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name ?

HIGH SCHOOL - SWIMMING POOL

Jo : You beat me again.

Jett : I have an unfair advantage. You see these cheekbones ? Aerodynamically suited for speed in water. So you're coming to the game tonight, right ?

Jo : I was thinking no.

Jett : You have to. We win tonight, we're in the semifinals. It's not because of Kendall, right ?

Jo : I was thinking it might be a little weird.

Jett : He's fine with it. He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about it.

Kendall (to himself) : I did ?

Jo : He did ?

Jett : Yeah. You know, he's a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating somebody like you. But then, you - you can't really blame him for trying.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Stephanie : Jett ! This little text - not funny !

Jett : No, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a "ha ha" at the end of it. And, see, there's no "ha ha."

Stephanie : "Stephanie, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience - As we are no longer dating" ?

Jett : You didn't lose it, did you ?

Stephanie : What the hell is this ?

Jett : Well, Stephanie, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest.

Stephanie : Are you breaking up with me ?

Jett : Dumping, actually. I'm dumping you.

Stephanie : Dumped by the co - captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that. Wait, seconds, actually. Seconds !

GARCIA'S HOUSE - CARLOS' BEDROOM

Sheriff : Hey, carlos !

Carlos : Yo, J-James. I, um -

Sheriff : What'd you say ?

Carlos : What ? I said "Yo - d - dad."

Sheriff : Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game.

Carlos : My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good.

Sheriff : I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you.

Carlos : Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself.

Sheriff : So they're really gonna let you play, right ?

Carlos: Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that ?

Sheriff : I'm very proud.

Carlos : Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie -

Sheriff : See you there.

Carlos : Take it easy.

_(Carlos closes the door.)_

Carlos : I'm sor - oh !

James : If you say one word -

Carlos : Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, James Hale's in my room - Bring your gun" ? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy.

_(James scares him.)_

Carlos : Oh, my God !

James : Kendall didn't get the necklace ?

Carlos : No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Kendall sent a text to Jo asking her to meet him there.

James : So ?

Carlos : So it wasn't Kendall.

James : Well, can you find out who sent it ?

Carlos : No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can.

_(Later.)_

Logan : You want me to do what ?

Carlos : Trace a text.

Logan : I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do.

Carlos : And we will, once you trace the text.

Logan : And what makes you think I know how ?

Carlos : I - I looked up your arrest report, so -

Logan : I - I was 13. They dropped the charges.

Carlos : Whatever.

Logan : No, we're doing lab work.

Carlos : Oh, my -

_(Carlos gives up.)_

Logan : Who's he again ?

Carlos : Um, my cousin - Miguel.

Logan : Is that blood on his shirt ?

Carlos : Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts. So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably -

_(James looks for a T-shirt.)_

James : Uh, Carlos ?

Carlos : Yes ?

James : This - no fit.

Carlos : Then try something else on. Sorry.

_(Carlos notes Logan's look.)_

Carlos : Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh ? What do you think, Logan ? The shirt.

Logan : It's - it's not really his color.

Carlos (whisper) : You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Logan boy ?

Logan : You're a horrible person.

Carlos : I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text.

James : Carlos ! None of these fit.

_(Carlos looks at Logan.)_

Logan : I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - JO'S BEDROOM

_(Kendall looks for the necklace.)_

GARCIA'S HOUSE - CARLOS' BEDROOM

Logan : There. The text was sent from a computer. This one.

James : Registered to that account name ?

Carlos : No, no, no, no. That can't be right.

_(They see the name of Jennifer Knight.)_

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE

Jake : Kenall. She should be home in a few minutes. She sometimes goes for a run after school.

Kendall : You know, actually, I should get going. I've got a game to get to tonight.

Jake : You want something to drink ? I'm gonna have a beer.

Kendall : You don't have to test me anymore. Your - daughter already dumped me.

Jake : No test. I'm sorry. High school romances burn bright, fade fast. Go ahead.

Kendall : I'm good, thanks.

Jake : So I was curious about something, Kendall. How do you know James Hale ?

Kendall : Who ?

HALE'S HOUSE

Sylvia : Damn, you got some lungs on you !

Jo : Did you follow me here ?

Sylvia : Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, now, can you ? What are you looking for ?

Jo : I don't know - Something. Anything.

Sylvia : You mean answers - To lingering questions like -

Jo : Why he would want to kill us.

Sylvia : Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this ? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think ?

Jo : It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer.

Sylvia : You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer. You just - need a reason. And even then, sometimes - You can surprise yourself. What do you want, Jo ?

Jo : I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like - like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful.

Sylvia : Jo, if you can give me just a little bit of time - Be just a little patient - I think I can give you exactly what you want.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Jake : Jo said that she's seen you talking to him. Don't you think that seems a little disconcerting, Kendall ? You talking to an alleged murderer ?

Kendall : It's not like I'm the only one that knows him.

Jake : But you're the only one that's talking to him.

Kendall : Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong ?

Jake : Have you ? You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right ?

Kendall : Will you believe me if say I think about it too ? That it's all that I think about. When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, everything I did - every single thing was to make sure that she was safe !

Jake : You should go. You don't want to be late for your game.

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Kendall (phone) : Did you get the picture ?

Carlos (phone) : Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing.

CARLOS' JEEP

James (phone) : Hey, is there something on the back of it ? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something.

Kendall (phone) : No, no, the thing's flat.

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Kendall (phone) : And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line.

Coach : Where the hell is Bilinski ?

CARLOS' JEEP

Kendall (phone) : Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.

Carlos (phone) : I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay ? All right, thanks.

_(Carlos hangs up.)_

James : You're not gonna make it.

Carlos : I know.

James : And you didn't tell him about his mom, either.

Carlos : Not till we find out the truth.

James : By the way, one more thing.

Carlos : Yeah.

_(James hits the head of Carlos on the wheel.)_

Carlos : Oh, God ! What the hell was -

James : You know what that was for. Go. Go !

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Jett : It's the bite that does it, isn't it ?

Kendall : Yes.

Jett : Well, then, it's easy.

Kendall : No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay ? It has to be - It has to be an Alpha.

Jett : Well, then, you get him to do it.

Kendall : I don't even know who he is. Okay, trust me. This whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's - there's others. There's hunters.

Jett : Hunting what ? What hunters ?

Kendall : Werewolf hunters.

Jett : Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me.

Kendall : No, jerk - off ! There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that ? Assault rifles.

Jett : Them ?

Kendall: What ? No, no -

Jett : Oh, my God, that actually makes sense. Jo Taylor. Oh, my God, you don't get it. You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her - her name, idiot. Do you know what Taylor means in French ? It means silver.

BEACONS CROSSING HOME

Carlos (phone) : Yeah, I said I can't find her.

James (phone) : Look, ask for Melissa. She's been looking after my uncle.

Carlos (phone) : Yeah, well, he's not here either.

James (phone) : What ?

Carlos (phone) : He's not here. He's gone, James.

James (phone) : Carlos, get out of there right now - it's him ! He's the Alpha ! Get out !

Travis : You must be Carlos.

Nurse Melissa : What are you doing here ? Visiting hours are over.

Carlos : You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die.

_(Derek hits Melissa.)_

Travis : That's not nice. She's my nurse.

James : She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. (to Stiles) Get out of the way.

Carlos : Oh, damn.

Travis : You think I killed Laura on purpose ? One of my own family ? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.

James : You want forgiveness ?

Travis : I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years ? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.

HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM

Ms. Collins : It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober.

Sheriff : Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh ?

Ms. Collins : I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like ? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry - After staring at all these vacant faces day after -

Sheriff : Details.

Ms. Collins : Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder.

Sheriff : How you could start a fire, and get away with arson ?

Ms. Collins : And a week later, the Hale house burns down.

Sheriff : You know, you could have said something.

Ms. Collins : And be an accomplice ? It would have ended my teaching career.

Sheriff : So you don't know her name or where she was from ?

Ms. Collins : No ! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her.

Sheriff : What is this ?

Ms. Collins : The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist.

Sheriff : Murderer.

Ms. Collins : Excuse me ?

Sheriff : Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer.

BEACONS CROSSING HOME

Travis : I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but - When you look this good, why wait ? James, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family.

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Coach : Now, this is what I like to see, rivals turned allies. You know there's no "me" in "team," right, boys ?

Kendall : Yes, there is, coach.

Coach : Okay, smartass, how 'bout this - No "A" in econ if no win on field ? Good ? Huh ? Perfect. Good.

Kendall : So what are you gonna do ?

Jett : Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh ? 72 hours. That's all you get, Kendall. 72 hours.

Kendall : What if I can't ?

Jett : Oh, come on, Knight. That's not a winning attitude.

Coach : Let's go. Huddle up ! Let's go ! Big night ! Big night !

Jo : That one. That's Jett.

Sylvia : Holy hotness. Oh, if I was in high school again - Maybe just a substitute teacher.

Jo : You are sick.

Sylvia : You should be all over that. Jake, remember how we were talking about a second beta - a younger one ?

Jake : Yes.

Sylvia : Can you get turned by a scratch ?

Jake : If the claws go deep enough. Maybe.

Sylvia : Wonder how deep those went.

Coach : Ready ? Say it so they can hear it! Hands in. What are we ?

Team : We are lacrosse !

Coach : All right, take the field ! Let's go !

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and rate and I'll see ya'll next week!  
**

**GOODBYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. Co-Captain

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is earlier than usual but unfortunately I won't be able to update from Sunday to Thursday since I'm going away to camp. And because Moonday is during camp, I decided to post this chapter of Wolf Time Rush today! Hope no one is mad that I slipped off schedule. But anyway hope everyone enjoyed the previous one! Thank you all for the reviews and also thank you for reading this story, like seriously I thought that no one would actually read my stories, I guess I was wrong then! So thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Kendall : Carlos.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Kendall : Carlos ! Has anyone seen Carlos ? Carlos ! Has anyone seen Carlos ?

Jo : Uh, you were - pretty awesome out there.

Kendall : Thanks. You too. I mean - that's not what I meant.

Jo : No, no, I - did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me.

Kendall : You did ?

Jo : Totally. I went from, "go, team, go, to "defense, defense," without a - a breath. I brought my A game.

Brian : State, state, state, state -

_(Jo leaves.)_

Jett : Oh, isn't that just heartbreaking ? Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, Knight ? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want - and, uh, I'll help you get her back.

Kendall : What ?

Jett : Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me. And also think about all the things you' have to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. See how this could work out for everybody ? Three days, Knight. Have fun.

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Logan : By the way, Knight - Apology accepted.

Kendall : I didn't apologize.

Logan : Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me.

Kendall : Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored.

Logan : Apology accepted.

_(Most of the students leave.)_

Kendall : Logan ? What the hell -

_(Kendall sees James.)_

Kendall : Thank God ! Where the hell have you been ? Do you have any idea what's been going on?

Travis : I really don't get Lacrosse.

Kendall : It was you -

Travis : When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right ? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Kendall. But I need your help to do it.

Kendall : I'm not helping you kill people.

Travis : Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include -

James : Jo.

Kendall : You're on his side ? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister ?

James : It was a mistake.

Kendall : What ?

James : It happens.

Travis : Kendall - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential.

Kendall : By killing my friends.

Travis : Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most.

Kendall : If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that.

Travis : Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective.

FLASHBACK

Brooke : Travis ?

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Carlos : Dude, we have a huge problem.

Kendall : Trust me - I know.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - GARAGE

Jakw : It hasn't been an issue since we lived here.

Sylvia : All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention.

Jake : These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to.

Sylvia : This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow. You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter.

Jake : Not yet.

Sylvia : Ever ?

Jake : Not - yet. You coming ?

Sylvia : Yeah. Coming.

BEACON HILLS

Jake : Car trouble ?

PRESERVE

Stephanie : Jo - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting.

Jo : Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jett asked me to the winter formal.

Stephanie : Did he ?

Jo : Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first.

Stephanie: Sure. As long as it's just friends.

Jo : Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything.

Stephanie : Uh, about that -

BEACON HILLS

Jett : It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck.

Jake : Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple.

Jett : I don't know. I mean, it's a pretty expensive car and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right ?

Jake : Well - I won't tell if you won't. It's Jackson, right ? Come here. I'll show you what to look for. Oh, sorry.

Jett : What ?

Jake : Your neck. You hurt yourself ?

Jett : No. I mean, it's just - just a scratch.

Jake : Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks. You all right ?

Jett : Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay ?

Jake : Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that ?

Carlos : What's up ?

Kendall : Is everything okay ?

Jake : Hey, Kendall. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look.

Kendall : There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck.

Carlos : Yeah. You want a ride ? Hey, come on, Jett. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself.

Jake : Hey, boys. Told you I knew a few things about cars.

_(Jake leaves.)_

Jett : What, are you following me, now ?

Kendall : Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there.

Jett : What are you talking about ?

Kendall : He thinks you're the second beta.

Jett : What ?

Kendall : He thinks you're me !

Carlos : Dude, my jeep.

Kendall : I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally ! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too !

Carlos : Okay, how about we step away from Carlos' Jeep.

Jett : This is your problem, not mine, okay ? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault.

Carlos : Can we stop hitting my jeep ? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right ?

Kendall: When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone.

Carlos : Why are you looking at me ?

Jett : You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.

Kendall : No, you won't ! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse.

Jett : Oh, yeah, really ? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, Knight.

Kendall : Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me ! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you ! It - ruins your life.

Jett : It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like ? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me ? I drive a Porsche.

PRESERVE

Stephanie : What does that do ?

Jo : We're about to find out.

Stephanie : What the hell was that ?

Jo : I don't know.

Stephanie : Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out ?

Jo : Hold this.

Kendall : What ? Why ?

Jo : Because I thought I heard something.

Stephanie : So - what if you heard something ?

Jo : So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing.

Stephanie : Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous ?

Jo : Shoot it.

_(Jo looks for the noise and she uses the taser.)_

Jo : Kendall ?

Kendall : Trigger finger !

Jo : Oh ! Oh, God, oh, God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry.

Kendall : Ohh - no, it's my fault. Totally my fault.

Jo : Are you okay ?

Kendall : Yeah. I'm fine.

Jo : I didn't know it was you. If I'd known it was you I'd -

Kendall : Still would have pulled the trigger ?

Jo : No ! Of course not. Seriously, I - I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're okay ?

Kendall : Yeah. I think so.

Jo : What were you doing here anyway ? Were you - following us ?

Kendall : No. Not at all. Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone.

Jo : By following me ?

Kendall : Well - yeah.

Jo : What for ?

Kendall : I found this at school.

_(Kendall gives her the pendant.)_

Jo : Thank God ! I was beginning to think it was stolen.

Kendall : No. No, just lost. Definitely not - stolen by anyone.

Jo : Well, thank you for finding it. And for bringing it.

Kendall : You don't - think I'm a total stalker now, do you ?

Jo : Hmm - no. I just think you're weird. Like you always are.

GARCIA'S HOUSE - KITCHEN

Carlos : Whatcha doing ?

Sheriff : Work.

Carlos : Anything I can help with ?

Sheriff : You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice.

Carlos : Any leads ?

Sheriff : You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much.

Carlos : Okay. There you go, dad.

Sheriff : Thanks.

Carlos : Bottoms up.

Sheriff : You know, James Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot ?

Carlos : Hell of a lot?

Sheriff : Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.

Carlos : How do you not have a picture of him ?

Sheriff : It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera.

Carlos : Nice.

Sheriff : Oh, my God. Ohh ! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that -

Carlos : Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on.

Sheriff : See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.

Carlos : "Terminated under suspicion of fraud."

Sheriff : Exactly.

Carlos : Who else ?

Sheriff : The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson.

Carlos : What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods ?

Sheriff : Priors all over their records including -

Carlos : Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire. Another shot ?

Sheriff : No, no, no, no more.

Carlos : Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right ? You deserve it.

Sheriff : Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover.

Carlos : You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep. I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

_(Kendall listens his voicemail.)_

Teacher : Kendall, I noticed you hadn't handed your paper, today. If you need an extension, the best I can do is another 48 hours.

Kendall : Ohh, son of a -

_(Someone knocks at the door.)_

Kendall : Not now, mom.

_(Knock again.)_

Kendall : I said not now.

Jo : Sorry. Your mom let me in. Can we talk ?

GARCIA'S HOUSE - KITCHEN

Sheriff : Carlos, there's just so many questions.

Carlos : Like what ?

Sheriff : Like if James - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister ? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it ? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months ? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know.

Carlos : Or something's scaring them out.

Sheriff : You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time -

Carlos : Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back.

Sheriff : I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom.

Carlos : What'd you say ?

Sheriff : Thanks.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Kendall : Do you want me to say something first ?

Jo : No.

Kendall : Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes ?

Jo : Why would I want that ?

Kendall : I don't know. It's just that, um - you came in here and said that you wanted to talk, and we've been sitting here for like ten minutes - and you haven't said anything yet, and it's starting to freak me out.

Jo : Sorry. It's a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous. Like, I - I guess I just - I don't want you to laugh at me.

Kendall : I would never laugh at you.

Jo : It's about my family.

Kendall : Okay.

Jo : A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and - My dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start.

Kendall : Maybe it was just a little miss communication.

Jo : Yeah, that was what I though too. And then I found glass on her car like - her window had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with James.

Kendall : Are you sure ?

Jo : Yeah. I think that he's not -

Jennifer : Hey, Kendall, I'm coming home late tonight - what ? What - what's wrong ? Is it - is it my hair, makeup ?

Kendall : No. No, nothing. You look beautiful.

Jo : You look amazing.

Kendall : Amazing. Why do you look amazing ?

Jennifer : Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16.

Kendall : Who ?

Jennifer : Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week.

Kendall : What - medical rep ?

Jennifer : That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice.

Kendall : Just one minute, okay ?

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - LOBBY

Jennifer : Kendall ! Get the door. Kendall ! For the love of God, please ! Hey. What are you doing ? Aren't you gonna invite him in ?

_(Kendall opens the door.)_

Travis : Hello there.

_(Kendall closes the door;)_

Travis : Really ? Slam the door in my face ? Come on, Kendall. Take a second to think that through.

Kendall : I'll tell her.

Travis : That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face ? Good luck with that.

Kendall : If you hurt her, if you even touch her -

Travis : Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman ?

Jennifer (afar) : Just - just half a second. Sorry.

Travis : Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and James. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks ? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well ?

Kendall : I know the Germans lost the war.

Travis : I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here.

Jennifer : I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again.

Kendall : Mom -

Jennifer : Yes ? Sweetheart ?

Kendall : Have a good time.

Jennifer : Okay.

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Jett : What the hell ? Hey.

James : I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time.

Jett : I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid.

James : Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Kendall : If you just stay, I swear - I'll be right back. I just - I just have to, um - I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't totally, incredibly important.

Jo : It's all right.

Kendall : No, no. I want to talk to you. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay ? Please ? I'll be right back. Thank you.

TRVIS'S CAR

Travis : Everything okay ?

Jennifer : Mm, I don't know. I just feel like we maybe missed the turn for the restaurant ?

Travis : Hm, I'll pull over. We can map it on your phone.

Jennifer : Okay. What ?

Travis : I was just noticing that you have the most incredible skin. It's flawless.

Jennifer : That's a new one on me.

Travis : Do you mind ?

_(Jennifer drops her phone.)_

Jennifer : Oh. Sorry.

_(Someone bumps the car.)_

Jennifer : Oh, are you kidding me ? Carlos !

Carlos : Mrs. Knight ?

Jennifer : Yes !

Carlos : Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh ?

Jennifer : Ha ha -

Travis (muttering) : Nicely done, Kendall. Nicely done.

Carlos : I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere.

Jennifer: Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Carlos.

Carlos : How crazy is that ? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing.

Travis : I don't think that's necessary.

Carlos : Are you sure ? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash.

Jennifer : Whiplash? You hit us !

Carlos : I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck.

Travis (muttering) : I know you're there, Kendall, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team - Jett. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case.

Kendall : Jett. Oh, no.

PRESERVE - HALE'S HOUSE

Jett : This is it ? This is the place ?

James : Go ahead.

Jett : Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head.

James : Go in.

Jett : What's in here ?

James : Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me.

Jett : This house - It's the same h - house.

James : What'd you say ?

Jett : I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything.

James : You've been here ?

Jett : No, never. I dreamt it. There's no one else here, and no one else is coming ? No, please - Please don't, okay ? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Kendall alone. Please, you can't do this ! Please ! I - I don't deserve it.

James : I think you do.

Jett : N - no !

James : Look around you ! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you ? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team.

Kendall : Excuse me. Co - captain.

James : Move !

Kendall : No.

James : Fine. I'll kill you too.

_(Sound of an arrow.)_

James : Cover your eyes !

_(Kendall is shot.)_

James : Kendall ! Go ! Run !

PRESERVE

_(Kendall falls.)_

Kendall : Jo.

_(Kendall is carried by someone.)_

Kendall : Stop.

Gustavo : It's all right, Kendall. You're gonna be all right.

ANIMAL CLINIC

Gustavo : I wouldn't get up just, yet.

Kendall : Where am I -

Gustavo : You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process.

Kendall : But you're a vet.

Gustavo : That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs.

Kendall : Mostly ?

Gustavo : Mostly.

HALE'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

Jo : What is this place ?

Sylvia: Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets ? Ours is a little different. Isn't he beautiful ?

_(James roars.)_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Wolf Rime Rush and will read on. Please review and rate!**

**I'll see ya'll next time!**


	13. Formality

**Ok so like seriously I just can't be bothered with the schedule anymore. So from now on I'll just post the chapters whenever I feel like it. Oh and the first chapter to WTR 2 will be posted in middle of April. But anyway thank you for the reviews peeps! I can't believe that this is the second to last chapter of Wolf Time Rush! I'm sad. I really liked writing this. But anyway I'm guessing you all don't want to listen to me anymore so I'll just get on with this.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

JO'S CAR

_(Jo drives, she recalls her discussion with Sylvia in the Hale's house basement.)_

_Jo__: What are you doing to him ? Is that gonna kill him ?_

_Sylvia : Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now._

_Jo : What is he ?_

_Sylvia : Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal._

_Sylvia : Come here. See these right here ? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it ?_

_Jo : This is a joke to you ?_

_Sylvia : Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane ?_

_Jo : So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks ?_

_Sylvia : There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherf -_

_(Police asks Jo to park.)_

Jo : Oh, God, not now.

_Jo : When were they gonna tell me ?_

_Sylvia : They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you._

_Jo : Why ?_

_Sylvia : Let's just say if you react badly when you find out - Not good._

_Jo : What do you mean,"not good" ?_

_Sylvia : They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me - what I see - Natural talent. Jo__, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right ? Now's your chance._

_Jo : What am I supposed to do now ?_

_Sylvia : Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part._

_Jo : What's the next part ?_

_Sylvia : You're gonna help me catch the second Beta._

Sheriff : Jo ? You all right ?

Jo : Yeah. Sorry I was going so fast, I - I didn't realize I - I -

_(Jo cries.)_

Sheriff : Oh, no. Uh - Okay, all right, uh - Listen, you weren't going that fast. Just, uh - 75 in a 25 in a - construction zone.

Jo : Oh, God - uh, I'm not crying get out of the ticket. I just, um - I don't want you to think I'm like this -

Sheriff : No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's, uh -

Jo : No, please. Write me a ticket. I need you to write me a ticket, okay ?

Sheriff : Okay. I don't see how that's gonna really make you feel a lot better -

Jo: It's so humiliating. I swear I'm not like this.

Sheriff : I understand.

Jo : This isn't me. This is - this is - This is not me! This is not me. I'm okay.

Sheriff : Yeah ?

Jo : Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay.

Sheriff : Do I still have to write you a ticket ?

ANIMAL CLINIC

Gustavo : Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay ? Maybe you should sit down, huh ?

_(The door bell rings.)_

Gustavo : Hello ?

_(Gustavo goes to the lobby.)_

Gustavo : I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed.

Travis : Hi there. I'm here to pick up.

Gustavo : I'm not sure I remember you dropping off.

Travis : This one wandered in on its own.

Gustavo : Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed.

Travis : Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you ?

Gustavo : I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours.

Travis : You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it.

Gustavo : Like I said - We're closed.

Travis : Mountain ash. That's an old one.

Gustavo : Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed.

Travis (muttering to Kendall) : There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable.

Kendall : Jo !

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Kendall : Call it again.

Carlos : It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one ?

Kendall : I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find James.

Carlos : Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say James walked into gunfire ? He sounds pretty dead.

Kendall : Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him.

Carlos : All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know ? They use James to get Travis - problem solved.

Kendall : Not if Travis' going after Jo to find James ! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find James first - just - just help me !

Carlos : You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jett ? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here ?

Kendall : He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die.

Carlos : Could you at least think about letting him die ? For me ? What ?

Kendall : My Mom just got home from work.

_(Kendall listen his mother.)_

Jennifer (phone) : Hi. It's me. Jennifer Knight. I'm - giving you a call. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call.

Carlos : Is she okay ? What's she doing ?

Kendall : Crying.

Carlos : Kendall, you can't protect everyone.

Kendall : I have to.

HALE'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

Sylvia : Come on, James. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him. Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, James." "Why don't you smile more ?" Don't you just wanna - kick those people in the face ?

James : I can think of one.

Sylvia : Promise ? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go. All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap.

James : Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh ?

Sylvia : Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together ?

James : Like the time you burned my family alive ?

Sylvia : No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt ?

_(Sylvia licks James' abs.)_

Sylvia : Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does.

HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER ROOM

Kendall : What do you mean, I can't go to the formal ?

Coach : Knight, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player.

Kendall : S - so the compromise is I can't go to the dance ?

Coach : Yeah.

Kendall : Then I quit the team.

Coach : No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance. And I see you there - I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth.

Jett : You want me to take her to the formal.

Kendall : I don't want you to. I need you to.

Jett : Screw you. You know what ? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other.

Carlos : Hey, you know he saved your life, right ?

Jett : He left me for dead.

Kendall : I got shot for you.

Jett : Oh, yeah ? Show me the bullet wound.

Kendall : You know it healed.

Jett : Convenient.

Kendall : Just do it for Jo, okay ? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.

Jett : Have her dad do it, okay ? He's the one actually equipped to handle this.

Kendall : How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me ?

Jett : Not my problem.

Kendall : You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt.

Jett : What if I get hurt ?

Kendall : Then it's worth it.

Jett : Not to me.

Carlos : Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood ?

Kendall : I'm not done.

Carlos : You're not done. Okay.

Kendall : One more thing.

HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY

Jett : Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow ?

Jo : Are you okay ?

Jett : Yeah, I - I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just - just friends.

Carlos : Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there.

Kendall : I'm still going.

Carlos : Is that such a good idea ? Do you even have a date ?

Kendall : Not yet.

Carlos : Do you have a suit ?

Kendall : Not yet.

Carlos : Do you have a ticket to the formal ? A ride there ?

Kendall : No. And no.

Carlos : So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.

Kendall : Yeah. You gonna help me ?

Carlos : Hell, yeah.

MALL

Jo : Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind.

Stephanie : You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile" ? Smile, Jo. I'm buying you a dress.

Jo : Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected.

Stephanie : Excellent.

Jo : But not as much as I'm going to ask.

Stephanie : What ? What's that supposed to mean ?

Jo : It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else.

Stephanie : Who ?

Jo : Him.

_(Carlos tries a fragrance and gets into the nose. He coughs.)_

Jo : Don't frown, Stephanie. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.

_(Stephanie grabs dresses and gives Carlos.)_

Carlos : Oh - okay, so are you just gonna - try these on right now ? All of them ? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's ?

_(Jo is looking for a dress.)_

Travis : That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter.

Jo : Because I'm pale ?

Travis : Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect.

Jo : Okay.

Travis : Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind ? See ? Much better. You're not here alone, are you ? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance.

Jo: Formal.

_Announcer : Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate -_

Jo : Did she just say a blue Mazda ?

_Announcer : - 5768. Your car is being towed -_

Jo : Oh ! That's my car.

Travis (muttering to Scott) : I have to say, Kendall, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember - You can't be everywhere all the time.

HALE'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

Jake (in Sylvia's voicemail) : Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now.

Sylvia : Unfortunately, James, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you ? The truth about the fire ? Or did you ? Did you tell anybody ? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens ! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic ? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again ? Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jett, is it ? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Jo. Not like Kendall.

KNIGHT'S HOUSE - KENDALL'S BEDROOM

Jennifer : This is really nice. How did you afford a - oh -

Kendall : It's not gonna work, is it ?

Jennifer : No, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one'll notice. No one legally blind.

Kendall : I heard that.

Jennifer : Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this. See ? I actually think this is gonna work.

Kendall : Really ?

Jennifer : Turn. And - no.

_(There is a hole on Kendall's pants.)_

Kendall : What ?

Jennifer : Yeah.

Kendall : What - I - I don't have time for this ! I can't buy new ones, Mom ! What am I gonna do ?

Jennifer : Okay, don't panic, all right ? Take them off. Pants off now. So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight.

Kendall : No. I'm going stag.

Jennifer : You're going alone ?

Kendall : Stag. There's a difference. Sort of.

Jennifer : I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Jo.

Kendall : There are no other girls besides Allison.

Jennifer : You really feel that way ?

Kendall : Can you just please keep sewing ?

Jennifer : No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here. Do you really feel that way ?

Scott : I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad.

Jennifer : I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away.

Kendall : I don't want it to.

Jennifer : Have you told her how you feel ?

Kendall : She knows.

Jennifer : Come on, she knows. She knows ? Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right ? You ready ? Women love words.

Kendall : Huh ?

Jennifer : You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your arm.

Kendall : Really ?

Jennifer : No. Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want.

Kendall : Everything ?

Jennifer : But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

_(Jett drinks and offers Jo.)_

Jo : I'm good, thanks.

Jett : You want to do tonight sober ?

Jo : I wouldn't mind remembering some of it.

Jett : Yeah, well - I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it.

Jo : Do you know if Kendall's coming ?

Jett : I know he's not allowed to. Academic probation.

_(Jett leaves the car.)_

Jo : Normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Jo. Somebody could be falling in love with your -

Stephanie : Jett. You look handsome.

Jett : Obviously. It's Hugo Boss.

_(Jett leaves with Jo.)_

Stephanie : I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark.

Carlos : Well, I think you look beautiful.

Stephanie : Really ?

HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM

Jo : Do you wanna dance ?

Jett : Do I have to ?

Jo : Not the response I was expecting, but - No, I guess not.

Carlos : You wanna dance ?

Stephanie : Pass.

Carlos : You know what ? Let me try that again. Stephanie - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.

Stephanie : Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no.

Carlos : Stephanie, get up - okay ? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Stephanie. I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.

Stephanie : A Fields Medal.

Carlos : What ?

Stephanie : Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning.

Coach : Knight ! I see you ! Come here, buddy. Come here. Knight ! Get outta my way ! Knight ! It's a small gym, buddy. I'm gonna find you. I gotcha, Knight ! Come here, come here ! Get outta my way ! Knight !

Kendall : Logan, Logan, dance with me.

Logan : What ?

Kendall : Dance with me.

Logan : No.

Kendall : Please ! Right now ! Right now !

Coach: Knight ! You're not supposed to - What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing ?

Kendall : Yes, coach ?

Coach : Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance ! Dance ! It's a party !

Kendall : Thanks, dude, I owe you !

Coach : What are you looking at, Greenberg ?

Kendall : Jo.

Jo : Yes, I would love to dance with you.

Carlos : You okay ?

Stephanie : Just - need to take a little break.

Carlos : You mean you need to go find Jett. I get it.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Jett : Come on. Come on, do it. I know you're here. Come on ! Come on - I wanna be like you. I wanna be one of you. Please.

Jake : Unfortunately, Jett, I don't think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might be able to help me.

HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM

Jo : What ?

Kendall : It's just hard not to look at you.

Jo : I like it when you look at me.

Kendall : I remember this one time, Uh - I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and - I was watching you and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then - you started drooling and it got kinda disgusting. And then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt.

Jo : Okay. Shut up.

Kendall : Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh - I kinda love your smile. Jo, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my room the other night ?

Jo : Oh, you don't have to apologize. Carlos told me about the car accident.

Kendall : I - it's not that. It's about James, and it's about everything that you were trying to tell me.

Jo : That was, uh - forget about that. I - I - I don't know what I was talking about.

Kendall : I do, and I believe you.

Jo : You don't have to. I know things now - things are different. Just - just trust me.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Jett : You promise you won't hurt him.

Jake : Of course not. He's just a kid.

Jett : What are you gonna do ?

Jake : I'm going to take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Jett. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager.

Stephanie : Jett !

HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM

Kendall : You weren't wrong.

Jo : Yes. I was. The stuff I was saying, it was crazy, so -

Kendall : Jo, please let me talk.

Jo : Why did you do that ?

Kendall : Because I love you.

Carlos : Where the hell have you been ? Did Stephanie ever find you ? What ? What's wrong ?

Jett : I - I was out behind the school, and I - I was - out -

Carlos : What happened ? Jett. What did you do ?

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Stephanie : Jett ! Jett ! Jett ! Jett, is that you ? Jett, is that you ?

Carlos : Stephanie ! Run !

_(Travis attacks Stephanie.)_

Carlos : Don't kill her. Please.

Travis : Of course not. Just tell me how to find James.

Carlos : W - what ?

Travis : Tell me how to find James Hale.

Carlos : I don't know that. How would I know that ?

Travis : Because you're the clever one, aren't you ? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Carlos. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart.

Carlos : Look - Look, I don't know, okay ? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea.

Travis : Tell me !

Carlos : Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -

Travis: Knew what ?

Stiles : James, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught.

Travis : By the Taylor's ?

Carlos : Yeah.

Travis : And ?

Carlos : When they were shot, he and Kendall - I think he took Kendall's Phone.

Travis : Why ?

Carlos : They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Kendall : Where are we going ?

Jo : Somewhere we can be alone.

Kendall : Alone where ? Where are you going ?

Jo : Over here. You okay ?

Kendall: Yeah. Just a little weird deja vu. Sure this is a good idea ?

Jo : In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea.

Kendall : I really hate it when you say things like that.

_(Jo comes in into a bus car.)_

Jo : Come on.

Kendall : We should get back to the dance. Screw it.

_(Jake and Ulrich arrive in car. They swoop down on Kendall and Kendall wolfout. Jo witnessed the scene.)_

* * *

**What an awesome ending to the chapter hey? You know what I absolutely love about teen wolf? It's that it always has cliffhangers whether it's at the end, middle or anywhere in the story and I love it. But yeah hope you all enjoyed this and please review and rate!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	14. Code Breaker

**Welcome to the very last chapter of Wolf Time Rush everyone! Hopes everyone enjoyed the past 11 chapters of this. And remember , the first chapter for WTR 2 will be out in mid April! Can't wait for that! Well anyways, I should finally get on with this and please review and,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

_(Kendall is on the hood of the car, Jake honks.)_

Jake : Move !

_(Kendall goes.)_

HIGH SCHOOL - LACROSSE FIELD

Carlos : No - I'm not just letting you leave her here.

Travis : You don't have a choice, Carlos. You're coming with me.

Carlos : Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore.

Travis : Call your friend. Tell Jett where she is. That's all you get.

HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING

Jake : It's all right.

Jo : No.

Jake : You're okay. You're okay, baby.

Jett : Come on, Steohanie. Stay with me. Come on. Help me ! Somebody help ! Help me ! Get help, please !

CARLOS' JEEP

Travis : Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful.

Carlos : Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart.

Travis : Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Sylvia : Feeling better ?

Jake : Don't push me, Sylvia !

Sylvia : I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually.

Jake : You told her.

Sylvia : She found out.

Jake : Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to.

Sylvia : Because she needs to.

Jake : Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. But you called first.

Sylvia : So now you don't want my help ?

Jake : I'm not sure I know who you're helping.

Sylvia : Oh, come on. I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random ?

Jake : Not random.

Sylvia : What ?

Jake : Tyhurst said that Sheriff Garcia can connect every murder back to the Hale fire.

Sylvia : Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been James and some other relative. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets.

Jake : I know. It's why you're taking Jo out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call.

Sylvia : Are you kidding me ? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter ?

Jake : Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - JO'S BEDROOM

Mrs. Taylor : I'm not sure how long you'll be. You want me to pick out anything specific ? Sweetheart ?

Jo : I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf.

Mrs. Taylor : All right. I'll grab some things myself.

Jo : Who was that ? Was that Kendall ?

Mrs. Taylor : No. Somebody named Jett.

Jo : What are you gonna do to him ?

Mrs. Taylor : That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow. Especially when they're that young.

Jo : Kendall didn't kill anybody. He couldn't -

Mrs. Taylor : This is all part of a longer conversation.

Jo : I wanna know now. Right now.

Mrs. Taylor : What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. You're catching a glimpse of something you are not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand ? Say it !

Jo : I understand.

Mrs. Taylor : That's my girl. Now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE

Sylvia : You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own.

Jake : We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there.

_(Sylvia and Jo leave.)_

Mrs. Taylor : Is she right ? Can you find the Alpha ?

Jake : No. But Kendall Knight can. And I know how to find him.

PARKING

Carlos : Whose car is this ?

Travis : It belonged to my nurse.

Carlos : What happened to your n - Oh, my God !

_(Nurse Melissa is in the car trunk, dead.)_

Travis : I got better.

ANIMAL CLINIC

_(Kendall remembers the conversation with his mother and with Jo.)_

_Jennifer : You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want._

_Kendall : Everything ?_

_Jo : Why did you do that ?_

_Kendall : Because I love you._

PARKING

Carlos : Good luck getting a signal down here. Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference ?

Travis : Turn it on. Get connected.

Carlos : You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Kendall's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them.

Travis : You know both of them.

Carlos : No, I don't.

Travis : Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying.

Carlos : Dude, I swear to God -

Travis : I can be very persuasive, Carlos. Don't make me persuade you.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Jett : Where is she ?

Sheriff : Hey. Hey ! What the hell happened to that girl ?

Jett : I - I don't know. I went out looking for her -

Sheriff : What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that ? Don't lie to me, son.

Jett : No, I -

Sheriff : Hey ! What happened to her ?

Jett : This isn't my fault !

Sheriff : She's your girlfriend ! That's your responsibility !

Jett : No, she's not, okay ? She didn't go to the formal with me.

Sheriff : Then who'd she go with ?

Jett : Do you really wanna know ? She went with Carlos.

Sheriff : What ?

Jett : Carlos took her.

Sheriff : Somebody better find my son.

PARKING

Carlos : What happens after you find James ?

Travis : Don't think, Carlos. Type.

Carlos : You're gonna kill people, aren't you ?

Travis : Only the responsible ones.

Carlos : Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Kendall out of it.

Travis : Do you know why wolves hunt in packs ? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need James and Kendall. I need both of them.

Carlos : He's not gonna help you.

Travis : Oh, he will. Because it'll save Jo. And you will, because it will save Kendall. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.

_(Carlos writes the username.)_

Travis : His username is "JoTaylor" ?

_(Carlos write the password.)_

Travis : His password is also "JoTaylor" ?

Carlos : Still want him in your pack ?

PRESERVE

_(Kendall moves to a rock and roars.)_

PARKING

Carlos : Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?

Travis : Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is. And I'm not the only one.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Sylvia : You getting it now ? It's what they do, and they can't help it.

Jo : All of them ?

Sylvia : Yes, Jo. Even Kendall.

PARKING

Travis : Give me your keys.

Carlos : Careful. She grinds in second.

_(Travis twists the keys.)_

Carlos : So you're not gonna kill me ? Oh God.

Travis : Don't you understand yet ? I'm not the bad guy here.

Carlos : You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here ?

Travis : I like you, Carlos. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite ?

Carlos : What ?

Travis : Do you want the bite ? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us.

Carlos : Like you.

Travis : Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture ? That first night in the woods, I took Kendall because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no ?

Carlos : I don't wanna be like you.

Travis : Do you know what I heard just then ? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Carlos.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Sheriff : You know what ? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you.

Carlos : I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here.

Sheriff : Carlos, I don't care !

Carlos : Is she gonna be okay ?

Sheriff : They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her.

Carlos : What do you mean ?

Sheriff : The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything ? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her ?

Carlos : No. No, I have no idea.

Sheriff : What about Kendall ?

Carlos : What do you mean ? What about him ?

Sheriff : Did he see anything ?

Carlos : What do you - is he not here ?

Sheriff : What are you talking about ? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response.

Carlos : Yeah, you're not gonna get one.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

Marcus : Ready to have some more fun ? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college.

James : I brought a little help too.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Sheriff : Carlos. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right ?

Carlos : Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with James.

Sheriff : What ? But I thought you two said you barely knew him.

Carlos : All right, we might know him a little better than that.

Sheriff : You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right ?

Carlos : And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right ? Dad, come on.

Sheriff : You know what ? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case.

Carlos : When did you decide it was definitely arson ?

Sheriff : When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman.

Carlos : What young woman ?

Sheriff : If I knew that, she'd be in jail.

Carlos : Was she young then, or is she young now ?

Sheriff : She's probably in her late 20s. Oh, I gotta grab this call.

Carlos : You don't know her name ?

Sheriff : No, I don't - What is this ? 20 questions ? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant.

Carlos : What the hell's a pendant ?

Sheriff : Carlos, do you go to school ? A pendant ! A pendant ! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone ?

Carlos : Yes.

Sheriff : Thank you. Garcia. Yeah.

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

James : Kendall, help me with this.

Kendall : No.

James : What ?

Kendall : Not until you tell me how to stop Travis.

James : You really wanna talk about this right now ?

Kendall : He's going after Jo and her family. He's going to kill them.

James : So what ?

Kendall : So tell me how to stop him.

James : You can't ! All right ? Now - I don't know when Sylvia's coming back, so just get me out of this right now ! Get me out right now !

Kendall : Promise you'll help me.

James : You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend ? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing ? You're not in love, Kendall. You're 16 years old. You're a child.

Kendall : Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right ? He lied. Remember this ?

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Jett : Hey, where are you going ?

Carlos : To find Kendall.

Jett : You don't have a car.

Carlos : I'm aware of that. Thank you.

Jett : Here, I'll drive. Come on -

Carlos : Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right ? Half of this is still your fault.

Jett : Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not ?

Carlos : All right. Did you bring the Porsche ?

Jett : Yeah.

Carlos : Good. I'll drive.

Jake : Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Kendall Knight is.

Carlos : Kendall Knight ? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jett, you ?

Jett : I -

Carlos : Oh, for the love of God.

Jake : Let's try this again. Where is Kendall Knight ?

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

Kendall : This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right ?

James : Where did you get that ?

Kendall : My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was ? Travis' nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other -

James : I'll help you.

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL

Jake : Let me ask you a question, Carlos. Have you ever seen a rabid dog ?

Carlos : No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go.

Jake : Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened ?

Carlos : Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.

Jake : He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that ?

Carlos : No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -

Jake : Did Kendall try to kill you on the full moon ? Did you have to lock him up ?

Carlos : Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why ? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him ?

Jake : I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Carlos, but we never did that.

Carlos : Oh, right. James said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.

Jake : Never.

Carlos : What if someone does ?

Jake : Someone like who ?

Carlos : Your sister.

PRESERVE - HALE'S HOUSE

James : Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right.

Kendall : What do you mean ?

James : I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's -

Kendall : No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy ? Getting away from Jo's dad ? None of this has been easy.

James : Fine. You're right.

Kendall : Thank you.

_(James is shot by an arrow.)_

Sylvia : Now the leg. Flash bolt.

James : Kendall, your eyes !

Sylvia: Now.

James : Get up ! Let's go !

Sylvia : Natural talent.

James : Kendall, go !

Kendall : Jo, I can explain.

Jo : Stop lying. For once stop lying.

Kendall : I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did -

Jo : Was to protect me.

Kendall : Yes.

Jo : I don't believe you.

Sylvia : Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.

Jo : You - you said we were just gonna catch them ?

Sylvia : We did that. Now we're gonna kill them.

_(Sylvia shots James.)_

Sylvia : See ? Not that hard. Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look.

Jo : Sylvia, Sylvia, what are you doing ?

Sylvia : I love those green eyes.

Jake : Sylvia ! I know what you did. Put the gun down.

Sylvia : I did what I was told to do.

Jake : No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.

Jo : We hunt those who hunt us.

Jake : Put the gun down. Before I put you down.

_(Creaking door.)_

Jake : Jo, get back.

Jo : What is it ?

Kendall : It's the Alpha.

_(The Alpha knock Jake and Jo and Kendall.)_

Sylvia : Come on ! Come on !

_(Travis grabs Sylvia and takes her home.)_

Jo : No !

_(Jo follows them.)_

Travis : She is beautiful, Sylvia. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live.

Sylvia : I'm sorry.

Travis : I don't know about you, Jo, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere.

_(Travis kills Sylvia. Kendall comes.)_

Kendall : Run !

_(Jo leaves.)_

Jo : Dad. Dad. Dad.

PRESERVE - JETT'S CAR

Jett : Hey, hey, hey. This isn't exactly an all - terrain vehicle.

Carlos : Yeah. Did you pay for it ?

Jett : No.

Carlos : Then shut up.

PRESERVE - HALE'S HOUSE

_(Travis knocks Kendall. Jett and Carlos come. Carlos throws a Molotov Cocktail but Travis catchs it.)_

Carlos : Oh, damn.

Kendall : Jo !

_(Kendall throws Jo's bow to Jo. She hits the cocktail and Jett throws a molotov Cocktail too. Travis is burning et tries to comme to Jo.)_

Kendall : No !

_(Kendall hits him in the face. Travis falls. Jo kisses Kendall)_

Kendall : Why did you do that ?

Jo : Because I love you.

_(James goes out of the house. He wants to finish Travis.)_

Kendall : Wait ! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. James. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do ?

Travis : You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you !

Kendall : Wait ! No, no ! Don't !

_(James kills Travis.)_

_(James' eyes glow red)_

James : I'm the Alpha now.

BEACON HILSS HOSPITAL - STEAPHANIES'S ROOM

Kendall : Shut the door. Oh, God.

Carlos : What ?

Carlos : Is it completely healed ?

Kendall : No, not at all.

Carlos : I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine.

Kendall : Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means - She's not a werewolf.

Carlos : Then what the hell is she ?

HALE'S HOUSE

Jett : James. James ! I - I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want.

_(James appears and smiles.)_

TAYLOR'S HOUSE - KITCHEN

Mrs. Taylor : They'll be here in two days.

Jake : We shouldn't have done it. That stupid necklace.

Mrs. Taylor : The police would've put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's taking the fall for something she didn't do.

Jake : We're gonna be pariahs in this town.

Mrs. Taylor : We can handle it.

Jake : And Jo ?

Mrs. Taylor : She'll learn. What about Kendall ?

Jake : I'm not the only one he has to worry about now.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the very last chapter of this! I definitely enjoyed writing it especially when Derek/ James becomes the alpha! Oh and if you haven't noticed yet I love Derek. Derek is bae and he is mine. Ok, MINE!**

**Also I'm really sad that Derek will be a recurring character in season 5 of teen wolf. :-(**

**Anyway I will miss you all awesome faces, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
